


don't take that sinner from me

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe Collection, Anal Plug, Antlers, Barebacking, Bondage, Challenge Response, Cheating, Cock Piercing, Consent Issues, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Dark Side Rey, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't Go To The Basement, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emperor Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fae!Kylo, Figging, Glory Hole, Great God Pan!Kylo, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Heat Sex, Horror Movie Tropes, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Impact Play, Incest, Infidelity, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Kinktober 2019, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Violence, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind the Tags, Mindfuck, Mistaken Identity, Monster Kylo Ren, Movie Theater Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Seduction, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Slime, Slime Swolo, Social Media Stalking, Stalking, Stream of Consciousness, Surprise Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, That's Not How The Force Works, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform, descriptions of past violence, getting caught, human!rey, in-verse, individual chapter warnings, surprise heat, unknown onlooker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge feat. my favorite space babes.





	1. 1. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need another project to work on right now, on top of editing a book and gearing up for NaNoWriMo? No.   
Do I have additional projects that I SHOULD be working on, original content, and more WIPs that have been abandoned than are allowed? Yes.   
Are there other things that I should be doing than this? Yes. 
> 
> ....Am I gonna attempt to write thirty-one kink-filled prompts anyway about my two favorite star nerds to cope with my feelings about this saga coming to an end in less than three months?   
....... yEAH.

“You’re sure about this plan being safe, Maz?” Rey’s fingers tightened on the two vials in her hand, her mouth dry at what the woman had proposed. Not that she had much of a choice if she wanted something to happen, at this point. If it worked and got her out of Plutt’s hell of a home, where she’d been working without hope of paying off her debt since she could remember, then the risk was worth it. 

Her freedom was worth it. 

It wasn’t likely to happen within her lifetime if she didn’t look elsewhere, do something . . . out of the ordinary. 

Maz’s eyes glinted through the thick lenses of her glasses. “If you do exactly as I told you then yes. There’s something to be said about a full moon this close to the end of a harvest. Your destiny, you’ll find, is riper for picking than you understand.” 

Rey certainly hoped so, watching as Maz finished assembling the small bundle of dried herbs and handed it to Rey. “Just keep your wits, and keep your mind open. You’re not easily frightened, are you?”

Rey swallowed thickly, but shook her head. There was no denying the apprehension bubbling in her stomach at the question, but she couldn’t show it. What if Maz told her not to go, or worse, stopped her from doing it if she thought that Rey couldn’t handle it?

The older woman’s smile turned almsot disbelieving. “Good. Then you’ll do just fine, darling.” 

—

There’s a fair chance that she’d be hanged if anyone from her village was to step into the forest that evening, if they followed the scent of rosehips and sage, of the sound of her beating heart or chased the pebbles she’d dropped to find her way back in the full moon’s light. There was a greater chance, Rey thought with a deep sigh as she shimmied from her dress, letting it pool at her feet, that she didn’t really care. The grass tickled her ankles, thick and lush, as though it understood its true purpose in staying healthy for her comfort. In front of her, the stone table basked in the full moon’s light, its surface smooth and polished as glass. She ran her hand over the whirls within the stone, before taking the sage and rose bundle from the small bag she’d packed, alighting the end with the assistance of the flint she’d stolen from Plutt’s hearth. With the smoking end pressed against the hard stone and her eyes watering, she spelled out her intentions on the stone, her desires, the letters faint, but there. 

Her lungs filled with the heady smoke as she the smoking bundle on the base of the altar, and turned her attention now to the fastenings of her robe. With sure fingers, she undid the laces, her eyes closing as she shrugged the fabric from her shoulders and felt her bare skin pebble with the chill before the well-worn garment even hit the ground. She was glad for the privacy of the forest altar, for those who had come before and taken care to nurture the thick trees that surrounded either side of it, the break in the trees overhead allowing her light enough to see, and to turn her once golden skin pale and milky. She reached once more into her bag for a pair of small vials, the first she uncorked and swallowed, the second she clutched in her left fist. Her nipples pebbled, and her teeth started to chatter as she took a deep, steadying breath, and hiked herself up and onto the altar, skin pressed flat against the words she’d written on the stone. Her left fingers worked open the vial, coaxing the thick, viscous liquid onto the fingers of her right hand, the oil warming easily between her digits as she re-corked the container and set it to the side. Her left hand now fisted at her side, nails biting into her palm so hard that she was amazed the skin didn’t pop with the pressure. 

Her right hand slid down between her legs, not entirely surprised to see that even without the lubricant she was still plenty wet. Two fingers spread her slit wide, coating her skin with the warm slick as her thumb worked slow circles around the little bundle of nerves at the very top. Pleasure licked at the base of her spine as her mouth parted with a soft hum. Rey drank in the sounds of the forest, the chirping of insects, the rustling of squirrels traversing the treetops, the occasional cracking of a twig or branch in the distance, and her own slow, measured breaths as she pressed her forefinger past her lower lips with a muffled whimper. Her hips canted upwards, easing her digit further within herself, chasing that emptiness that she had such a difficult time dispelling. She sighed as she curled the finger upwards, adding a second and quickening the pace of her thumb, alternating between clockwise and counterclockwise motions, adding pressure when her toes began to curl and her heels dug into the stone beneath her. As her pace quickened, so did her breathing, filling up her ears as her nerve endings began to sing, pleasure spiking down to the tips of her toes, and filling in the spaces between her ribs.

She was so lost in the sound, the sensation, that she didn’t realize that the forest that had once provided a song of its own to match hers, had now gone silent as the moments before a storm. She didn’t realize that the snapping of twigs and rustling of the undergrowth was coming from a visitor approaching, following the smoke and smell of her sex that filled the air. 

Her eyes closed, her head turning to the side as her brow furrowed and her heart began to beat a little harder, fingers undulating as quickly as she could manage, curling and scissoring her open, desperate to find something—anything—that might fill the emptiness within her. 

Rey’s free hand slammed against the side of the altar as her back bowed, gooseflesh erupting over every inch of her as she saw spots behind her eyes. Her toes curled, her lips parted in a whine, and she came over her fingers with the softest of moans. The midwife hadn’t been lying when she’d made mention to Rey that taking matters into her own hands, under the light of the full moon at in the presence of gods and beasts alike, would be an . . . experience. 

It wasn’t until then, as she came back down, that she felt someone else’s eyes on her, watching as her skin grew rosy and her eyes opened once again. 

Slowly, she sat up on her elbows, right hand slick with her come and the lubricant she’d brought, only to find herself staring into a pair of bright, golden eyes peering out at her from the dark foliage of the forest. The man’s face was only slightly illuminated, and as he stepped closer, ducking down to keep from hitting his head on the low hanging branches, she felt her breath catch in her lungs at the sight of a pair of stag horns curling outwards from the top of his skull. 

“Whose court do you belong to, nymph?” he murmured, head tipping to the side, bare chest and torso catching the moonlight, Rey skirting her gaze upwards to keep from staring at what hung between his legs. “Who should I be thanking for sending you here, to me?” 

“I’m sorry?” she asked, sitting up and pulling her legs up to her chest, folding in on herself as he moved closer. “I don’t—court? What are you doing here in this—this forest? Without anything on, if I might add.” Not that she had much room to talk, but at least her clothes were at the base of the stone altar, whereas his . . . did they make clothes large enough to fit such a man? 

His full lips curled upwards, and she wasn’t quite sure that she liked the glint in his eyes as he stepped up to the very edge of the stone edifice. “This is my forest, nymph. You must know that. Why else would you be out, days from Samhain, pleasuring yourself on my altar if not to ask a favor of me?” 

She swallowed thickly, as one of his arms reached for her right ankle, tugging her leg down, and sliding her closer to the edge. To him. She was at the perfect height to fit him between her legs, if she so desired. And _oh_, she desired. His fingers teased the top of her foot, her eyes focusing on the way that he traced nonsensical patterns against her skin, adjusting his grip upwards to her calf, before he took her left leg and pulled that down as well to rest against the smooth surface beneath her. 

When she looked back up it was only to meet his bemused smile, face clearly saying that he was waiting for her response. 

“What?” she asked, wondering when it was she’d gotten to sound so breathless. 

He pulled her closer, her skin sliding with ease against the smooth surface, until her knees rested on either side of his hips and she barely contained her squeak of surprise. 

“Tell me, nymph,” he purred in a voice like rolling thunder. “Will you bleed for me when I press myself into you, filling your sweet body to the very brim? You seemed to know how to take care of yourself well enough that either your lover is a poor excuse of a man, or you’ve known no other save your own fingers. To whom’s court am I paying the price for your maidenhead?” 

Her throat tightened, her eyes wide as she stared up and into his eyes, above his head to his antlers, then back to his face. “I don’t—I don’t belong to a court. Who are you?” She wished she sounded more demanding, more in control of herself, when the reality was that she trembled where he touched her. His fingers danced further up between her legs and then away from where her body had started to sing with want for him. 

Perhaps she ought to have asked _what _he was, but somehow she didn’t find that it mattered all that much. She wasn’t entirely sure her brain would be able to wrap around whatever his response may have been. Already Rey could feel where he’d thickened and started to press against her, and she now looked down to see his cock resting against her inner thigh. Her head spun, but before she could formulate thought or words, the man had reached to cup her chin and ease her face upwards to meet his gaze once more. 

“I have many names, but you may call me Kylo, little one. I daresay you’ll be moaning it soon enough.” 

He shifted, centering himself between her legs, parting her slit with his hand even as she squirmed to allow herself some space. Not that it did her much good; he was far too strong, and she wasn’t trying as hard as she could have, if she thought hard enough about it. The very tip of him pressed against her slit, and her hands found his shoulders, torn between reaching behind him to push him closer and into her, and scrambling away herself. 

“Breathe deeply for me,” he urged her, thumb pressing against her clit, eyes boring into hers, holding her entirely captive, unable to look away even if she wanted to.

Slowly, she inhaled, and his hips canted forward, pressing himself past her folds and into her wet heat. Her nails dug into his back when it became too much, her face scrunching up and her eyes screwing shut, all the air she’d just taken in trapped inside of her body. It was too much, too big—she couldn’t—she _shouldn’t—. _

“Breathe out. Slowly,” he urged in her ear as she felt something slick pool between them, and her eyes opened to watch him coating his length with what remained of the vial of lubricant. 

She couldn’t. She could hardly come to grips with the fact that he wasn’t even halfway sheathed inside of her and it felt as though she could feel him underneath her ribs—.

“Breathe out, little nymph, so I can fuck you in earnest.” 

Gods above, how could she say no to that? 

The air left her lungs in a shaky stream, and just like that he pulled her closer to the edge, her heat enveloping him as he slid her so completely onto his length that it made her head spin. Her hands moved upwards, gripping his hair as Kylo dipped his head to kiss her, his lips softer and more commanding than she ever believed a kiss could be. The occasional dalliance she’d had with the boys in her village, the stolen peck on the cheek here and there, was nothing in comparison to this. They’d inspired the quickest of flashes of warmth within her, but this? This was a funeral pyre, burning through her body, eating at her flesh and resolve so completely that as he pulled out, she couldn’t help but clench around him to try and keep him in place. 

He nipped her bottom lip, and her fingers found the base of his antlers, causing him to moan when she dragged her fingertips over their roots. 

Good to know she could affect him just as easily. 

“I advise you hold on tightly, little one.” He grinned against her lips. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” 

He pressed back into her once again, and her fingers gripped him by the antlers all the more tightly, her gasp choked in the back of her throat as he hilted himself within her once more. He took up a pace that felt as though it was unraveling the tether connecting her soul to her body, until the only thing keeping her grounded was the weight and length of him within her, the press of his fingers against her skin, so solid she was sure she would bruise. His right hand spanned her near entire waist, thumb still working her clit in small, slow circles that juxtaposed with the swift, almost punishing, pace with which he fucked her. 

Rey felt her head tip backwards, but he captured her chin with his left hand and kissed her hard enough to bruise. 

“Tell me,” Kylo hissed as he pulled away, lips brushing against her ear, teeth nipping at the soft skin there. His hands pulled her flush against him, before tugging at her hair to force her to look at him. “What do you wish for, little one? What freedom is it you seek?” She felt her mouth go dry, her eyes watering, as he continued to thrust into her hard enough to force the air from her lungs. “I’m—bound—to a man—.” 

Oh, he didn’t like that. She felt his growl pulse through her as surely as if it came from her own chest, felt the way his body vibrated against hers in displeasure. 

“I’ve been indebted to him—ah, ah, _fuck—_I no longer wish to be. I want to—to have a home—oh _hell_.” 

“Shall I bathe in his blood, then?” Kylo asked, teeth dragging along the line of her jaw. “Drain him dry to release you from your bonds? Or disassemble him piece by piece, scatter him to the four corners of the world?” 

Rey felt tears bead at the corners of her eyes, filling until they streamed down her face, the pleasure Kylo was inflicting on her body too much to handle all at once. “Do as you p-please. I just want—_hell, yes yes yes—_I just want to be free.” 

He purred at her permission, and redoubled his efforts. Rey’s body burned with the built up tension, her breathing growing erratic as it felt like her heart was ready to come out her chest. Would he devour that, too? Her nails dragged across the base of his antlers, moving to his scalp until his pace began to stutter. At least she was effecting him as much as he was her. 

“Please, Kylo,” she gasped, her mouth falling open as she stared up at him, determined not to take her eyes off of the way his face contorted with pleasure. “Please, I’m gonna—I’m so close—. Please.”

He grunted, urging her legs up higher, deepening his thrusts as though he was forcing himself to hold off. “Be mine, nymph. Be all mine, and I promise I’ll give your heart all it could ever desire. I’m not willing to part with your cunt, nor your bravery.” 

She whimpered, reaching down to grip his shoulders, nails pressing into his skin. “Harder, _please._”

He grinned and kissed her throat, her collarbone, his pace slowing down further. “Rey, please be mine.” 

She whined, nodding her head as she struggled to form coherent words, as though her lips had decided to stop working correctly. “Yes, yours. Kylo—yours, please. Need—need to—.” 

She was sure her shriek would have awoken the whole village, but what did it matter? What could it possibly matter when she felt him fill her to bursting with his spend, when she saw the very fabric of the world laid out for her, ripped at its edges so that she could arrange it as she desired. 

He angled his hips just so, and her toes curled, her heels very nearly kicked him as her legs began to tremble, and her left hand reached out to grip the edge of the table, beating against it as the air was felt as if it were dragged from her lungs. 

“Your name,” he rasped, his face contorted with pleasure. “Your name—nymph. Please.” 

“Rey,” she whimpered. “Rey Niima.” 

“Rey,” Kylo whispered, reverent enough to give her a chill, and with a deep growl she felt him spill into her, hotter than the coals that cooked her dinner, as though he meant to purify her from the inside out with his spend. 

“Rey, I swear to you that all you desire will be yours as sure as you are now mine.” 

She felt a sharp pain just above her right breast, and her world dissolved into darkness. 

—

She didn’t remember getting back to bed, curled up under her threadbare blanket, what hair that hadn’t stuck to her face through the night now snarled at the back of her head. She sat up slowly, running her hands over her face, and winced when she raised her hand too high, looking down to see a bruise just below her collarbone, four small marks near the edges. She touched it with light fingers, brow furrowing. Was it—? 

No. She’d likely fallen asleep before she’d even gotten out, too exhausted from the full day of work to have gone out—let alone to have done _that_. Even if her legs ached and her thighs felt sore, her cunt—. 

Well. It’d been a very good dream after all. 

Upstairs, on the main floor, chaos reigned. Plutt, as it turned out, had been taken in, and all of his crimes had come into the light, his cohorts and flatterers all having either fled, or been taken away to account for his actions in his absence. Rey was left all that he had, save what was needed to cover his debts, but it was more money than she’d ever known her whole life. 

Perhaps . . . maybe, just maybe, there was more to be said about that damn forest than what she’d first thought


	2. Tentacles/Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one . . . is slightly influenced by the idea of a Slime!Kylo meets Swolo!Kylo meets . . . Venom???? And the Blob. Ish.   
Many an idea went into this, and filth came out. I make no excuses.   
Read the notes at the end for content spoilers/warnings, my dears.

It’d only been two months since she’d officially moved into the house, but even that was enough time for her to tell that there was something . . . off about it. Something odd, as though it’d been built on the fault line between familiar and uncanny. There was the way that Rey swore she felt someone’s gaze on her when she inevitably would wake at two in the morning, needing a drink of water, or how her things would fall over if placed near any of the vents leading to the downstairs, where her major appliances were stored. 

The basement itself was a whole other story, truthfully. It was as though there was a constant breeze, something that continuously pulled her near the door, even if she had no reason to be. It only grew stronger the more she thought about it, and she chocked it up to pure curiosity. 

Maybe that was why, when her water heater stopped working, she made her way down the rickety steps to check it out instead of calling a repairman. Cobwebs covered what seemed like every inch of uncharted space, their inhabitants long having since made their own home in the crevices and cracks of her house’s foundation, and while she’d certainly dealt with worse in her life, she wasn’t keen to pay too much attention to the goings on of the spiders or their dinner guests. She reached up, guided by her cell phone’s flashlight, for the overhead pull chain that would illuminate the space, and grunted in disbelief when it didn’t jump to life as soon as she’d pulled to turn it on. Figured. 

When was the last time someone had been down here, anyway?

“Cell phone will have to do,” she muttered, glad for the half-life battery that powered the beam now cast over the ancient water heater. She couldn’t even read the year that it’d been built in, and all it took was a quick glance to see that the pilot light had gone out. 

Well, that shouldn’t be too hard of a fix, at least. 

_Squelch_. 

“Oh, _fuck_, that’s gross,” Rey groaned as she looked back at her foot, having stepped back into . . . something that’d spilled and congealed on the floor for what looked like at least a couple of years. Holding back her vomit, and oh-so glad she’d worn shoes, she lifted her foot up to step out of whatever the black substance had been, only to have her leg sucked immediately back down to the ground. 

Her heart stuttered, her phone whirling to shine on the tar-like substance that she’d found her foot cemented to, when it started to . . . shiver. It covered her boot, and _oh no_, she’d watched one too many horror movies for this. Panic lacing her veins, she yanked her foot out of her shoe and stepped back, closer to the water heater, hoping that the light enough of her phone would keep—keep whatever it was that was oozing towards her away. Her bare foot, sock having remained firmly within the now encased shoe, met solid pavement beneath her, but the tar wasn’t having any of that. 

It lunged, snake-like, towards her legs, and with a shriek Rey jumped back and out of its reach, hurtling towards the door, towards the stairs that would lead her back to the safety and sanity of the upstairs. In hindsight, she never should have turned her back on it. Thick ropes of tar wrapped around her ankles, tripping her, forcing her to catch herself with her hands on the floor as her phone skittered away from her grasp, flashlight pointed towards the web-covered ceiling, as Rey was dragged backwards into the muck. Her screams for help were stillborn as the gelatinous mass slid over her mouth, effectively silencing her as it welcomed her back into its warmth. 

“Well, well. Isn’t this a treat?” came a warm voice in her ear, the likes of which she’d heard in a dream. In a nightmare. Her hands were bound to her side as the thick substance slithered its way up her arms, under the sleeves of her shirt, covering every inch of skin it could get to. She felt tears leak down the corners of her eyes, and heard a soft ‘tsk’ing as though the voice’s owner was standing just centimeters away. “Don’t cry, pet. It’s been so long since I’ve had anyone to talk to, to play with. I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

‘Bullshit,’ she thought, squeezing her eyes tight to try and break herself out of the dream. This had to be a dream. This couldn’t be happening, could it? 

Her legs were spread a little wider, her body held tight as she felt her clothes begin to split down the seams, forced apart by the slime that now expanded, undulating until she was laid bare beneath it. 

“Not bullshit at all,” came the voice again, Rey’s heart giving another jolt as she realized that it could _hear _her. “I just want to make you feel _good_. Don’t you want that, too?” 

She felt something press between her legs, her shorts and panties gone, sacrificed to this—whatever this was that encompassed her, but when she opened her eyes all she was met with was darkness. 

Darkness, and a shadow that seemed too . . . languid to be human. It moved with a finesse that made her stomach swoop, the build of it male, if the hard appendage standing up at attention between his legs was anything to go from, but his gait was smooth. Languid. She couldn’t tell if this was her mind’s eye playing tricks on her, but it didn’t matter, because whatever was between her thighs was done waiting. The creature in front of her tipped her head to the side, examining the curve of her jaw, the swell of her bottom lips, and the way her mouth parted as something thick and curved just right, pressed up inside of her, stealing all thought from her mind except that _oh_, this did feel good. 

“I told you,” came the voice, eased from between the pair of plush lips on the man in front of her. She could just make out the shape of his nose, the curve of his high cheekbones and the way his hair would sit, freshly tousled, had he actually been there, when the intrusion began to move. It kept its pace slow, undulating within her, thickening until she thought she might burst, and pressing deeper into her until her eyes threatened to roll back into her head and never return to normal. 

What was normal, anymore? 

“Don’t you feel so good, so complete, now that I’m with you?” She could feel his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. trailing lower to suck slow bruises against the curve of her throat. 

_Yes_. Perhaps that was the worst truth of all, was that while she was immobilized, blind from the world around her save what this man wanted her to see, and silenced, she couldn’t deny that there was a certain . . . fullness, a certain peace that she’d never experienced before in the silence and sensation. She whimpered, toes curling slightly, as he pressed himself further into her, the intrusion retreating, then filling her to the brim until she swore she saw lights dancing before her eyes. ‘I don’t understand. What are you, though? And why—why are you doing this to me?’ 

A quiet laugh filled her head and the man in front of her seemed to shiver with delight at the question, the details of his features beginning to fill out the longer she watched him. His eyes were a deep gold, almost cat like in the way they reflected back at her, and his canines were sharper than they had any right to be. Every so often he’d twitch, and the pale skin that now covered his body would blacken like the sky at three in the morning. 

“My name is Kylo Ren, and I’ve been waiting for someone with a heart like yours to brave meeting me. Rey, you and I are destined. One and the same. You felt me calling to you, and answered by presenting yourself to me. Now, you’ll never be rid of me. And I’ll _never _leave you alone, sweet girl.” 

She felt pleasure lick the base of her spine, her back arching, her lips parting as the substance filled her lips, her mouth, rounding out along the edges and fucking her mouth until she gagged and whimpered. Her nipples felt as though they were being toyed with and teased, lapped at by a warm tongue, and then pinched and pulled seconds later until she thought she’d go mad with the sensation. The intrusion at her backside made her jolt, but she was helpless to stop the slow press of another appendage easing past the ring of muscle and pressing against the thin nerve-covered skin already so teased and tormented by the appendage deep in her cunt. 

Rey’d never felt anything like this before, never thought, in her wildest dreams, that something like this could’ve existed. She whimpered and moaned, shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure and sensation dragged her into the undertow, her every nerve alight and burning for more, begging for release. She lost track of how many times she’d come, already, and every time it was with Kylo Ren whispering in her ear: “That’s it, Rey. Let go for me. Come for me. See how well I can take care of you? How good I can make you feel? You’re so tight, so perfect around me, sweetheart. You can come for me again. Can’t you? _Come for me_.” 

It was like he was wringing her dry, Rey certain that every ounce of liquid in her body had been drained by the time she felt his pace start to grow . . . ragged. Unpredictable. Whereas she’d grown accustomed to the thick tendrils fucking her ass and cunt with measured, deep strokes, they now quickened, forcing her to moan and whine around the thick appendage between her lips. Her jaw had long since gone numb. 

“That’s it. You’re so close to being mine. Won’t you be mine, Rey?” Kylo’s voice had an edge to it she wasn’t familiar with, a desperation that wasn’t there before. Her hips rocked with the force of his actions, certain that whatever was within her was growing thicker, pressing against the seam of her sanity by dragging against nerve endings she never knew she had. Her hands clawed at everything and nothing, sinking through the form of the man in front of her like he was little more than a dream, but all too present in her mind and within her to even consider the possibility that she was making all of this up herself. 

“Tell me you’re mine. Please, please Rey,” he begged, words honey sweet and dripping from his tongue like the last drops of wine from an empty bottle. 

Couldn’t she be? It sounded so enticing, when he said her name like that. When he begged her like that. ‘Yes,’ she whined. ‘Yes. Yes, Kylo—Kylo _please_. I’m yours—_yoursyoursyours_. Please, I’m so cl-close—.’ 

She didn’t have long to wait, the words all he needed to hear before color and sensation burned the edge of her sight, swallowing her whole and refusing to spit her back out as she writhed, her body on fire for the way he made her feel. She felt something thick spurt into her, warm and wet in a way that even Kylo couldn’t compare to, and it soothed the raging inferno that had spread across her entire being since she’d first fallen prey to its grip. 

“That’s it. My perfect girl,” he crooned. Sensation, sentiency, began to return to her limbs, her fingers touching the cold, wet concrete, her bare ass meeting the ground next. She felt her chest go warm, her mouth filled with something thick and salty that she swallowed down before she choked, as she flipped onto her front and gasped in the darkness of her all too familiar basement. 

Her knees could barely support her weight as she hobbled to her feet, turning around to see the tatters of her clothes, and her shoes just inches away. Her phone sat, now dead, at the very edge of the basement, her eyes able to adjust to the dim lighting better than they should ever have been able to. 

She heard the click of the pilot light kicking on, and the rumble of her water heater edging to life once more. 

“K-Kylo?” she stammered, blinking and looking down at her hands. Watching as they curled, then seemed to fade out of view, darkening to pitch black, only to regain their definition and color seconds later. 

‘I’m right here, Rey.’ His voice was a content, soft purr inside of her head, and heat bloomed from deep within. ‘And I’m never going to leave you.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely dubious consent in that Rey sort of gets absorbed into the . . . mass that is the Kylo Ren slime creature and then fucked within an inch of her life. He then melds with her a la Venom so that she can never really escape . . . him. Wow that sounds messed up. Ah, what the heck, Happy Spooky Season!


	3. Stalking/Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the notes at the very end for a more in depth detail of what happens in this chapter, and content warnings. 
> 
> This one is fairly mild, I feel, given what this particular prompt could lend itself to, but I still really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all of your support! Your comments make it all that much easier to keep going with this challenge.

The message had come out of nowhere, like a lightning bolt in his otherwise dull existence, sending a frisson of anticipation down his spine like he’d never experienced before. Certainly not from a random number he never remembered contacting, or deleting. 

_‘I had a dream you finger-fucked me in the theater until I was shaking. Wanna make it a reality?’_

He’d been infatuated from the start, astounded that anyone would text that, let alone to him. What was more, she didn’t seem to realize that she had the wrong number, and maybe (just maybe) she didn’t. It wasn’t until he cross referenced her number through his work’s tracking system that he realized he’d never met her in his life, but _oh_, he wanted to. 

Her name was Rey Niima, and she had a smile like the sun. She was an undergrad at the nearby university, his own Alma Mater, where she’d been studying for the past two years. She had a cat, a roommate that posted engineering memes on her wall at two in the morning, and was—blessedly—single and into men, according to her profile. He refused to feel bad for looking at her, for spending too much attention perusing her page, her Instagram, her twitter account, none of which he blatantly followed, but all he had memorized like the alphabet. If she didn’t want him to know, she wouldn’t have put all of her information, all of her difficulties and her personal life on the Internet. Even he knew that. 

Just as good was that they had zero friends in common, so there was no chance that anyone she knew would recognize his number and tell her that she’d texted the wrong guy, or talk shit about him and skew her interest. 

Because there was no way she wasn’t at least . . . somewhat interested. 

_‘How’s Tuesday look for you? 10pm?’_

_‘Yes, please. I’ll wear my shortest skirt.’ _

_‘I want to choke on your cock, is that weird? I just—I want you to fuck my mouth. And then I want you to make me cry when you eat me out.’ _

_‘Not weird at all, I want to make your pretty little thighs shake when they’re wrapped around my head.’_

_‘Fuuuuck. Thing we’ll be the only ones in the theater?’_

_‘I’m counting on it.’ _

_‘Me too. ;)’ _

As he’d hoped, the theater was blissfully empty; Kylo having texted Rey that he was running late, and for her to go in ahead of him, their tickets already purchased in what would likely—hopefully—be an entirely empty theater. The movie they’d picked was an Oscar Nominated one, but nothing that looked riveting. Nothing that would draw in a crowd this late at night. He claimed his ticket with a smile at the exhausted looking associate, before he made his way into the already closed theater. 

_‘You almost here? Movies starting, and I’m going to go into a popcorn coma if you don’t show up stat. No fun time then.’ _

_‘Be there in a moment, sweetheart. Traffic’s a bitch.’ _

He slid his phone into his back pocket, taking a slow breath, before taking the opposite entrance to where their seats were. He’d picked out ones near the back, but only a row away from the wall. It’d allow him the perfect opportunity to keep her from seeing his face, he thought as he took the stairs three at a time, cock already stiffening at the prospect. He’d been texting her for so long, staring longingly at her profile pictures, the slices of life that he caught on her Snapchat that he’d been able to track down, that the actuality of this happening—and happening relatively soon—were a little daunting. The movie started as he stepped through the back door, surveying the scene to find the theater entirely empty, save for the head of the woman sitting dead center second row to the very top. 

He took another deep breath, keeping himself as quiet as possible, and made his way through the very back row, the introduction music drowning out the sound of his shuffling, of his feet on the hard flooring. Any minute he was convinced she’d turn around and see him and realize that he’d tricked her, that she didn’t know him at all, but she seemed entirely engrossed. 

Only when he’d stopped just behind her did he allow himself the chance to think that this . . . this might work. He leaned in, and his hands gripped her waist, bodily lifting her up and out of her seat and into his row. She’d have shrieked if he hadn’t clasped his hand over her mouth. 

“I gotcha,” he promised, hoping against hope that his voice wouldn’t give it away, hoping that whoever she had meant to send that text to didn’t have an accent, or a higher pitched voice. 

She shuddered in his grip, and went lax as he pulled her up against his chest, his back close enough to the wall that he could accommodate the way she shivered and rubbed her ass up against him. 

She hadn’t forgotten; her skirt was hardly more than a swath of fabric. 

“I was hoping you’d be here soon. I really didn’t want to watch this movie,” she murmured, turning her head to kiss him. 

He bent his head to kiss her throat, right hand lifting her skirt and wasting no time in pressing two fingers against her already wet slit. She whimpered, her head rolling back as Kylo sat them both in the nearest seat, firmly placing Rey atop his lap and angling her legs on either side of his so that she was spread wide for him. He took his time feeling how wet she was, how readily she’d soaked her panties waiting for him, shocked at how she whimpered and writhed in his lap, hips rocking against his. 

“Knew you’d be good at this, you’re so fucking filthy. So _strong_. You been working out?” 

He chuckled, too afraid to speak as he slid aside the fabric of her panties and slide one long finger in her tight heat up to the knuckle. Fuck, her reaction was incredible, the way her body trembled as she whined, the sound just loud enough for his ears, made him want to take her home, lock her in the basement, and never let anyone else so much as look at her. 

Dramatic, yeah. But he was a Skywalker. Drama was what they did, especially if it meant they got what they wanted. 

The movie’s dialogue drowned out the way that Rey’s breathing hitched as he found her clit, and rubbed in slow, small circles, his forehead now pressed to the back of her head, his breathing hot and hard against her skin. A twinge of jealousy rolled up his spine as he heard her whimper out a name that wasn’t his, and though he bared his teeth at whoever this other guy was, Kylo had gotten to her in the end. It was Kylo who added a second finger into her cunt, curling them upwards until he felt her thighs begin to shake around his. Kylo, whose dick she was grinding back on as though her life depended on it, who was kissing his way down her throat, sucking and leaving bruises that she begged for. 

Kylo whose hair she ran her hands through and paused slightly. “I’m glad you ditched the gel,” she murmured, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Your hair is so soft. Longer than I thought, too, now that it’s not tacked down. 

He nodded, redoubling his efforts to make her come, to make her lose her mind with bliss, before she realized what was going on. 

Before she realized that he’d catfished her entirely on accident, but not entirely so at the same time. 

“I wanna come—with you inside of me.” Her hands found his thighs and squeezed, trying to reach back for the seam of his jeans. “Please? Please please please, want to feel you—.” 

God, as though he could deny her that when she was asking him so thoughtfully. He nodded, managing with some difficulty to wedge his left hand between them, and undo his zipper and button, tugging his cock out of his pants, boxers, and letting it rest against the perfect curve of her lower back. She looked back and, panicking, he leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes closed before she noticed anything different, and he felt his heart begin to beat regularly once more. 

With her panties pulled aside, he managed to withdraw his fingers from deep inside of her, and replace them instead with his cock, sucking on her bottom lip and keeping her occupied all the while as she slid down atop of him. 

She pulled away, head tipping back so violently he thought she might break his nose with the force of motion, the appendage only slightly twinging as her cunt gripped his dick like a vice. 

“Oh—oh fuck. Is that a—do you have your cock pierced?” she looked down between them, the light from the movie giving her just enough of a view that he heard her groan with pleasure. 

“Mhmm,” he hummed, rocking his hips up and against her. She didn’t need to know that he’d done it to impress a girl in his advanced Greek History class whose name he couldn’t remember, but sure as shit hadn’t known him. 

“Holy fucking _shit_, I like that so much.” 

Her hands found his knees, and with a choked sound of surprise, he watched as she bobbed herself up and down on his cock, leveraging her body to move faster, even as his hands met around her hips and he helped her to speed up. Lights flashed in front of his eyes, and when she whined, right hand moving from his knee to her clit, he reached over to bat her fingers away. No way was she coming without him helping her along, he wouldn’t stand for it. 

He felt her cunt begin to pulse as he worked, jerking his hips upwards to deepen every thrust as she trembled and leaned back against him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream. She _gushed _all over him, and Kylo—damn him—couldn’t help but be swallowed up along with it, cock twitching as he spilled into her. 

“Oh wow. So much better than—my—who the fuck are you?” 

Her words were little more than a hushed hiss, but they made his blood go cold all the same, cutting through the euphoria of his orgasm. 

“The man you’ve been texting all this time,” he murmured, watching as her mouth hung open and she stared at his features, the ones that very clearly weren’t what she was expecting. “The one who just fucked you beyond your dreams in a public theater, _Rey_. My name’s Kylo, and it’s so nice to finally meet you in person.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme dubious consent due to incorrect identity - Kylo gets a random text from a girl he doesn't know, and plays along, pretending to be a man that she's interested in sexually. They engage in foreplay and unprotected sex while she is still under the impression that he is someone else, and doesn't find out until the end.   
There's mention of him stalking her social media as well, and meeting her with the understanding that she doesn't know him, and he wants it to continue that way.   
There's also a brief mention of kidnapping and locking her away.


	4. Deep Throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I . . . regret nothing.  
This chapter comes entirely inspired by Billie Eilish's "Bad Guy," and I can't help it. The song just makes me long for a darker take on Rey, who's going after what she wants. She deserves everything!  
Please mind the additional tags, and the end notes give a more detailed description of what to expect. This chapter does contain Underage sex, in that Rey actively seeks out and engages in sex with Ben, who's her friend's father.  
a-yep.  
Enjoy!  
**EDIT: This now has a follow-up chapter, Ch. 10!**

Rey had worked over the idea a thousand and one times in her head, running scenario after scenario over until she couldn’t remember what it meant to dream without the idea popping up in her brain. It was nearly perfect, almost entirely foolproof, and her heart drummed with anticipation with every day that it came closer. 

It wasn’t her fault that Kaydel’s dad was so fucking hot, the way that his shirts strained across his broad chest, how she’d seen him pop a boner one time and the image of the way his pants had tented had burned into the back of her eyes. And his fucking lips? Don’t even get her started on the ridiculous amount of fantasies she had about the things he could do with them. 

It had been worth getting to be good friends with her neighbor, Kaydel not entirely her cup of tea—far too nice, far too trusting, truthfully—but the rapport that she’d been able to forge with Ben had been Rey’s true endgame. Her hind brain wondered whether it was her resentment of Kaydel’s relatively normal upbringing, her kind and caring parents that had been on display for the world to appreciate during her sixteenth birthday party, that had solidified Rey’s need for action. She tried not to think about it, tried not to let the guilt overtake her. 

This was the twenty-first century, and if she wanted something, dammit she was going to go get it. 

“Rey, what’re you doing here?” 

As if she hadn’t realized he was there, Rey startled, looking up at the all-too tall and entirely impressive figure that Ben Solo cut, standing above her on the edge of the pool. Kaydel was at dance until 3, with covert plans to go and meet up with Snap afterwards for a private rendezvous. It was a secret Rey had sworn to Kay that she would keep from her father, who only worked half days on Friday. His wife was out of town on another business meeting; apparently, her company was getting ready to go public, and while Kaydel had bemoaned the loss of her mother to endless board meetings and out of town trips, Rey had been more than a little delighted. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Solo. I didn’t realize you’d be home so early.” She flashed him a wide smile. She hoisted herself halfway out of the pool as if she didn’t realize that in doing so her soaked breasts would be almost entirely on display, nipples hardening in the chill, hardly covered up by the bikini she’d convinced Jess to buy for her, so her parents wouldn’t even have a chance to snoop it out. As she folded her arms just beneath them, she swore she saw his gaze skirt downwards, then resolutely snap back up. “It’s just too hot today, don’t you think? Kay said I could use the pool, I guess she forgot you’d be home early.” 

Her greedy eyes drank in the way his jaw worked, how his full lips parted, then closed once more. “Well, no harm in cooling down, especially when it’s as hot as this. Kay’s due back any minute, right?” he asked, trying for a small smile that Rey swore didn’t meet his eyes. 

Interesting. Was that fear she smelled, or desire? 

“Oh, no I think she’s going out afterwards. Summer ACT study course a couple of the girls in her dance class were talking about.” 

If she hadn’t been watching she might have missed the way his smile faltered, just ever so slightly. She’d have missed the way he gulped, as though the idea of having a seventeen-year old neighbor girl at his house was akin to having his fingernails ripped out one by one. 

Fuck, but he was so hot when he ran his hand through his hair, like he did just then. 

“Ah. Smart girl. Gets it from her mom. Okay, well, just . . . don’t drown.” 

How thoughtful. She grinned to watch him start to walk away, resolutely keeping his gaze off of her before she hoisted herself up and out of the pool, her feet slick on the warm concrete. He’d already taken off his top few layers, making it all the easier for her to wrap her arms around his middle, taking a breath to enjoy the sensation of him pressed up against her, before she moved then back and projected them into the water. His shout was muffled by the splash, bubbles foaming from his mouth as Rey released him to head for the surface. His head broke through just moments later, his expression thunderous. 

“What the _FUCK, _Rey?” he demanded in a voice like a knife. “I have my fucking phone in my pockets!” 

Perfect. She was hoping so. She let her eyes go wide, her mouth falling open in a terrified ‘o’ as she tread water while he stood with ease on the floor of pool. Fuck, but it was nice to nearly look him in the eyes . “Oh no, Ben I’m so sorry—I just thought—you looked like you needed to cool down.” She swam a little closer, brushing the hair from his eyes, her chest practically against his and her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. His eyes tracked the movement before he pulled away with a jerk. 

“That’s—you’re too old to be acting like that, Rey. You’re not a child anymore. I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but you need to be more of an adult.” 

She refused to be hurt by his words, though she made sure her expression made it look as though she was about to cry at his rebuke, wrapping her arms around herself as he made his way out of the pool, drenched and dripping as he slammed his way into the house. In his anger, he didn’t bother locking the door behind him. 

Rey had been counting on it. She’d show him just how much of an adult she could be. 

She waited until she saw his shadow make its way up the stairs to his room before vaulting out of the pool and wiping her feet off on a nearby towel. It wouldn’t do for her wet footsteps to give her away, not when this next part was the most precarious of it all. Without his cell phone, there would be no way he could call Kay, his wife, or Rey’s parents, to explain what she had planned. Soaking wet, he’d be either showering or changing. His anger, and his reaction, were a nice bonus, she thought, as she slid the slider back, then closed it up just as quietly as she could. On the upper level she could hear that he’d turned the shower on, and grinned as she padded her way back to the master bedroom, fingers trembling as she undid the ties of her bikini top and bottom, leaving them both on the floor leading up to his room. She could hear him humming, caught sight of his soaked phone laying out on the bedside counter, and rolled her eyes as she hid it in the drawer. There’d be no need for that, she thought, as she bit her bottom lip, and locked the bedroom door behind her. 

No going back now, it was now, or never. 

Her heart pounded a fierce rhythm in her chest as she shook out her hands, trying to push through the excited anxiety that made her tremble as she looked over his enormous bed. Atop the covers, or beneath? 

Ah what the hell, she thought, as she heard the squeak of the faucet, and the water was shut off. She crawled atop his bed, biting on her bottom lip to plump it up and wishing she’d thought to wear some sort of waterproof make up instead of opting to go without entirely. 

Not that there was anything to be done about it now. Her breathing picked up, and she forced herself to count her breaths as she heard him grab a towel, heard him sigh and mutter to himself: “Calm down. She didn’t mean anything by it; she’s just trying to be playful.” 

Sure, Rey thought with a wide smile, the heat between her legs fanned to know that he was still thinking about her. Had he done so in the shower, too? Her right hand reached down to between her legs, rubbing her clit in slow, even circles as she watched the door, waiting for him to come out. 

She stopped just seconds before he twisted the bathroom door handle and wrenched it free, standing in the doorway and just staring at the sight before him. Rey felt her cheeks burn as his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open, gaze skirting over the very naked body of his daughter’s best friend, legs spread just for him, cunt glistening in the light from the ceiling. 

Before he could speak, before she could lose her nerve, Rey said: “You said I needed to be more of an adult, Ben. I want you to show me how. I’m so hot all the time. Please.” 

It was as though she was watching his brain short circuit in real time, his eyes hardly blinking as she cupped her breasts and arched her back, hips digging into the soft bedspread beneath her as she whined and stretched her legs impossibly farther. Kaydel wasn’t the only one who could do a full split. 

That seemed to do it for him. He swore, turning away and partially covering his gaze, though not before she saw how she’d already started to make him hard. She felt her mouth start to salivate at the thought. Fuck, what would he taste like? 

“Jesus Christ Rey—that was _not _what I—. I’m married, and you’re a child.” 

She pouted, wishing he’d look back over at her as she leaned forward onto the bed, stretching out until she was propping herself up on her elbows, her feet gently kicking out behind her. The perfect picture of innocence, if he’d just turn around and fucking appreciate what she was doing for him. Her ass looked so good like this! “I know. I don’t want to be anymore, I want you to show me how to be an adult. Just for you, Ben. Please. I need to grow up, you’re absolutely right.” 

He scowled. “That wasn’t what I meant.” 

“But it’s true.” 

She frowned when she realized that he wasn’t going to look at her on his own, and slithered to the base of the bed, getting up and padding over to him. The carpet swallowed the sound of her feet, so when she took his hand in his and brought it to her cunt he actually jumped. “Can’t you feel how wet I am? How badly I want this, want you to teach me what it means to be a woman?” 

He tried to pull his arm away, and he was strong as fuck, but not near as clever as she was. She let him pull her closer in doing so, moving with him until she was pressed up against his bare chest. _Oh_. 

She gushed at the press of his skin against hers, her feet stumbling ever so slightly as her knees gave out for the briefest of moments. It was enough for him to wrap an enormous arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place, his cock pressed hard against her lower abdomen, her nipples dragging against the cut planes of his chest. 

She moaned, leaning down to kiss his collarbone. Fuck, he was so hard against her. She brought one hand down to stroke him before he seemed to realize what he was doing, and lept back. His hand fell back to his side as he stared her down, clearly making up his mind that simply telling her no wasn’t going to cut it. “Get out of here,” he demanded. “I’m married. My wife and I are very happy. I’m not going to have you ruin my marriage.” 

Rey barely bit back a smirk. Please. Kaydel had cried on her shoulder enough times to know that Ben and his wife fought more often than they fucked, which wasn’t hard to do when the latter amount totaled to a grand goose egg in the last few months alone.

“When’s the last time you got laid, Ben?” she asked, biting her bottom lip, switching tactics as she stepped towards him. “When’s the last time your wife took you between her lips and made you come, sucked your soul out through your cock?” She couldn’t help but delight in the way that his ears burned near the tips, his chest flushing as well. “When’s the last time you bottomed out in her cunt and spilled into her? Nine months before Kaydel was born?” 

He snarled, showing teeth, but had only just opened his mouth to rebuke when Rey pressed a finger past her lips, capturing his gaze as she dragged the soaked digit down her body, past her navel, and pressed it inside of herself to the knuckle, whimpering softly at the intrusion. Against his better judgement, if the way his hands fisted at his sides was any consolation, his eyes zeroed in on the way she pumped her single digit into her tight, wet heat, the sound of their breathing hardly enough to cover up the squelsh of her wet cunt. 

“You’d be my first, Ben. You’d _ruin _me for any other man.” She added a second finger, working slowly. “I want you to be my first. Want you to teach me—.” 

“Stop it.” 

“Want you to lay me down, put your beautiful lips on my breasts and suck until I _come_, and I bet I could come for you from just that—.”

“I can’t—_we _can’t. Rey—.” 

“I want you to ease your fat cock inside of me, molding my body around yours, like I was made for you—.” 

“I mean it, even if we _could_—.” 

“Want you to grip my hips so they bruise, fuck into me, fill me up with your come—.” 

“_Rey_, Jesus Christ—.” 

“Want you to take me by the back of my head and force me back down on your cock, lapping at you until you’re all clean, until you’re all I can taste.” Fuck, she was sure she was practically dripping by now, the images she was painting for the two of them only a fraction of what she’d envisioned. “Then I want you to spoon me until you’re ready to slip into me again, and ride me like you stole me.” 

“Stop,” he begged, his voice sounding broken, his face flushed and lips parted. His pupils had dilated until they nearly swallowed up his irises, and it wasn’t until she did, two fingers deep inside of herself and whimpering for want of more, that he stepped past her and headed towards the door. 

She withdrew her fingers from herself just as he tried the door handle and found it locked. Swore under his breath, and fumbled to undo the lock. His attention being divided elsewhere was all she needed. 

His bedroom wasn’t so large that it took more than a couple paces before she was able to reach him once more, using her left hand to spin him around and her right to press past his lips, forcing her taste onto his tongue, two fingers pressing as deep into his mouth as she could get without making him gag. 

His muffled groan sent shivers up her spine, and her left hand found his cock through his towel. He practically pulsed in her hand, and she whined as she found the knot holding the towel together, and undid it. 

Fuck, but he was even more impressive than she’d imagined, the tip of his cock curved perfectly upwards, the tip a bright red and leaking. Rey whimpered, sure she was drooling by now. “Oh _Ben. _I want to taste you. Please.” 

She didn’t wait for his answer, wasn’t sure that she’d even get one, sinking to her knees so quickly that she heard them pop as they hit the soft carpeting of the floor. She could barely fit her lips around him entirely, taking the head into her mouth and sucking, eyes lifting to stare at him through her lashes as she rolled her tongue around his head. She wanted to make him forget about their little tiff, about his wife, his daughter—about anyone and everyone that wasn’t _her_. Call it selfish, call it daddy issues of her own, she wanted to be the first thing he thought of in the morning, and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep, preferably while still balls deep inside of her. 

He groaned as she bobbed her head, lips stretched obscenely over his girth, her hands moving to cup his balls like she’d seen in the porn she’d watched while still working this plan out in her head, wanting to give the impression that she knew what she was doing. 

When he put his hand on the top of her head she thought he was going to push her away, thought she’d finally crossed his last line, and would call it all off in spite of the pleasure she knew was making his toes curl. 

She choked in surprise when he threaded his fingers in her hair, and pulled her further onto his length, his hips moving forward until her nose pressed against his pubic bone and all she could smell was his body wash and _him_. Fuck, she could die with happiness, and given the sounds that were currently coming from the man above her, Ben wasn’t far behind. 

“_Holy fucking shit_, do you not have a gag reflex?” 

Rey’s lips curled, and her cheeks hollowed as she hummed around him, dragging her tongue along the length of him as much as she could. He groaned, the sound ripped from within his chest, as he started to pump his hips, fucking her mouth as she dripped onto his carpet, desperate enough that she had to reach down and rub her clit in quick, tight circles to keep herself from going crazy. 

“You wanna be an adult, Rey? Want to be my little cocksucking whore?” he asked, tone one she’d never heard before but _oh_, she loved it. Loved how guttural he grew, almost borderline mechanical as he snapped his hips and drool eased out past the seal her lips had made around his cock. 

She tried to nod, humming her ascent, and he bared his teeth in a snarl of pleasure as he pulled out of her with a pop, Rey left gasping and fucking shaking on the floor beneath him. 

“Get up on the bed,” Ben demanded, lips swollen from how hard he’d been biting them, cheeks bright. Rey scrambled to comply, watching with thinly veiled anticipation as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. 

“You’re quite the piece of work, you know that?” he asked, sounding resigned rather than angry. She’d take that. 

She allowed herself a smile, feet firmly planted on the mattress, hips canted upwards so that he had the perfect view of her drenched pussy. “I can’t help it you’re so fucking hot you’ve got me literally dripping for you.” 

He shuddered, reaching into the top dresser drawer to pull out a condom. 

Rey made a noise of protest in the back of her throat. “I’m on birth control. Have been for a year and a half. I meant it when I said I wanted you to come inside of me.” 

The look he shot her way made her flush. “I just . . . I wanna know what it feels like to be filled with your come until it’s spilling down my thighs.” 

He slammed the drawer shut with such finality that Rey actually jumped. “Are you serious?” 

She nodded, and he pounced. She giggled as he kissed his way across her breasts, able to fit one entirely in his mouth as he sucked and ran the flat of his tongue across the taut bud, teeth adding the perfect blend of pain with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he dragged the head of his cock against her slit, pressing the tip inside of her, then pulling back out so that she whimpered. 

“Don’t tease me,” she begged, digging her heels into the small of his back. “Please. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

But he did it again, sucking a bruise on the underside of her breast as he fucked her as shallowly as he could manage, as though thinking this might be enough to satisfy the two of them. 

Hardly. She growled, tightening her hold around his waist with her legs, before managing to roll them over so that she straddled him, knees pressed into the mattress as her cunt slid against the length of him. Before he could do anything other than blink up at her, she took him by the base, shifted her hips, and slowly, inch by inch, slid herself onto him. His hands found her hips, bruising her he was holding on so tightly. She felt her face contort in surprise, in discomfort more so than pain, and planted her palms on his chest as she rocked her hips forward and back atop of him, desperate for additional friction, additional pleasure, to take the edge off. Ben’s choked moans reverberated between them as she let gravity take control, dragging her further down onto him until she was flush, and he’d hilted himself entirely inside of her. 

Fuck, but she felt so _full_. Looking down, she saw the outline of his cock and with a wondrous hum she pressed the flat of her palm against it, keening at how incredible this truly was. This was happening; she’d dreamed about it for long that she’d never thought, in her wildest dreams, she’d actually be—. 

“_Rey_. Jesus, you’re insanely tight—.” 

She leaned down to kiss him, experimentally rolling her hips and feeling her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. “Told you. You’re my first. Want you to mold me to your cock, Ben. You’re the only one I want.” 

That was what it took, apparently. She saw something inside of him click, and next she knew she was being flipped over, her back hitting the mattress once more as he pressed her down. She cried out as he pulled out, choking on her own air when he slid all the way home inside of her once more, hips snapping against hers so that the sound echoed between them. Her back arched and pleasure like she’d never known made her every molecule feel alive. “Oh _yes_, please Ben.” 

“You want that? You want me to be rough, to fuck you so hard you can’t walk?” he demanded, leaning in to bite her earlobe as he balanced himself on his left forearm, and rubbed her clit with his right hand. Rey’s toes curled, her vision went white, and she screamed his name as her cunt pulsed around his cock, greedily taking everything he gave her as he fucked her through it. Her legs unwrapped from around him, allowing her to plant her heels into the mattress and meet him thrust for thrust, wanting to give as good as she got even as her body felt as though it was burning in the aftermath. 

All the while Ben stared down at her, eyes filleting her where she laid, stripping her bare to the bone so that he could crawl inside and make a home for himself. Rey was more than happy to make space; it wasn’t as though she was using the spot where her heart was supposed to be, anyway. 

“I’m gonna come,” he finally grunted, when the slide of their bodies had grown slick with sweat, and Rey swore she felt time itself stop for them. 

She nodded, swallowing hard, words lost on her as she dragged her nails up his back and into his hair, pulling him down for a hard kiss as she clenched around him at the idea. How many nights had she watched videos specifically created to show the messy end result of a pair’s fucking, watched as come spilled out from the woman’s abused cunt, watched as her body fought to keep it all inside, to keep some part of her lover with her, if only for a short while. 

Rey bit Ben’s bottom lip. “Come inside me. Please. Fill me up, make me yours, please please please I wanna feel you.” 

He grunted, nearly going cross eyed as his face screwed up. She felt him pulse within her, felt the heat of his spend as it painted the inside of her cunt, only making his last, rhythmless thrusts all the sloppier. 

Rey could’ve cried, wrapping her arms around him as she felt her toes curl and her heart stop for a full half second, her own orgasm catching her entirely off guard, leaving her limp and trembling as Ben turned them onto their sides. He traced his lips across her temple, his fingers tracing lines over her smooth skin. 

She let herself relax in his arms, satiated for what felt like the first time in her life, nuzzling closer as she listened to his heart start to slow down. 

“Can we . . . If you want. Kay’s going to be at a friend’s house tomorrow night.” Ben sounded unsure, as if he hadn’t just emptied himself into her seconds later. “And my —. The house will be empty for the weekend.” 

Rey looked up at him, eyes wide. Hopeful. “You want me again?” 

His laugh was as surprised as she was. “Ah. Yeah. If I can have you.” 

She swore she felt her throat start to tighten, and she nodded. “Please. Don’t let me go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Rey is seventeen, and plans out a way to corner Ben into having sex with her. She actively seduces him, and at one point presses him up against the wall so she can blow him, which he then engages in. Extremely dubious consent at first, and again, underage sex in which Ben is at least twice Rey's age.


	5. Sexual Slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so not so much slavery because Rey chooses this but . . . still kinda? 
> 
> Also, oh my gosh guys! Thank you so much for all of your comments, I'm floored by how much you liked the one-shot! Sincerely, I really appreciate and am amazed by the response it's gotten. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as ever, spoilers/full content explanations at the bottom notes.

It wasn’t much, this life that Rey had made for herself, but unlike her work back on Jakku, at least this was her own. Her decisions, her livelihood, her food and housing. All her own, paid for by the clients she’d garnered along the way. 

No more sweating buckets for someone else’s gain, storing what little she could out of fear that she might not get it again. 

No, this was all her, and as she swallowed the thick load that had spurted own her throat, shed couldn’t help but grin as her client pulled his cock back away and out of the hole his hips had been pressed against. On a screen near her right knee she watched as her credits earned increased, before leaning down to grab an antiseptic to gargle with. 

Besides, here, doing this day in and day out, she never had an empty belly to worry about. 

There must have been a conference in the city, because while she wasn’t unfamiliar with seeing this many human cocks in a single evening—truthfully, they made up at least half of her clientele—the number of times she caught sight of stormtrooper armor in the newly emptied hole was a new record. It didn’t exactly set her stomach at ease, even if she was making better than what she had the previous months (these First Order idiots weren’t afraid to pay through the nose for a scrap of affection, it seemed.) She’d picked the city to avoid the First Order, not wanting to get tangled up in the mess that had torn up Jakku just days after she’d left, having read about it on everyone else’s news tablets. 

And then there was the destruction of the Hosnian Prime system. 

She’d woken up screaming that same night, certain that she’d heard thousands upon thousands of voices crying out, begging for mercy, before they’d finally gone silent. That was before she’d started this job in earnest, before she’d learned to silence out the sounds of others and focus instead on her quickly expanding bank account. 

On the fact that she had a bank account at all. 

The sound of boots growing nearer pulled her out of her thoughts. Dark robes this time, thick thighs. She swallowed thickly as she heard a voice from the other side, as though it was coming from someone half machine: “From what I hear, you don’t charge near half what your mouth is worth.” 

She shivered, feeling a ripple of _something _cold run up her spine. “So pay me double and find out if I’m worth it.” 

The voice let out a quiet laugh, more static than anything human sounding, and with wide eyes she watched as her bank accepted the credit transfer. 

He must’ve been an officer. Or a rogue. She’d say a bounty hunter, but she’d found out the hard way that their armor took fucking _years _to take off, and this man’s cock was already out, and pressed through the hole right on line with her lips. 

Of course he was fucking huge. Of course he’d be so thick she already knew she’d have to unhinge her jaw and use her hands. Fucker. 

“Go on, then. Impress me.” 

Oh-ho-ho. She would. Licking her lips, she decided she wanted to show him just what his cockiness would get him, unable to help from smirking at her own pun as she leaned in and lapped at the base of his cock, dragging her tongue up the ridges and veins of his cock, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind. Her hands picked up where she left off, just in time to hear him scoff. 

“No hands. Just your mouth. That’s what’s worth so much, after all.” 

Dammit all. She swallowed thickly, sizing him up, wondering how in the hell she was going to manage to pull this off. She could open up wide, but the lockjaw that tended to follow the next couple of days would make working any of her future clients fucking difficult. 

“I do hope this isn’t your very best.” 

Again, that same ripple, as though fingers were tracing the length of her spine. She felt her teeth bare, set both hands flat on either side of this man’s stupid-big dick, and relaxed her jaw and throat as best she could. Slowly, she swirled her tongue around the head, amazed to find he was already steadily leaking precome, the taste salty and not entirely unique to him. She’d had worse, at least. 

He let out a soft groan as she took his head into her mouth and sucked, not so hard as to overload him, but warming him up, getting him ready for the act itself. She’d learned from experience that too much too soon desensitized them for what was to come next, and without the aid of her hands, she needed him as sensitive as possible. Her tongue traced the thick vein just under the head of his cock, lapping at it with short, even strokes, before kissing her way down his considerable length. 

“You’re sure you’re just human?” he asked, and she decided she liked how broken he sounded. 

She hummed, not willing to take her lips off of him to give him an answer. It made her day to hear him groan and to feel his cock shake ever-so slightly as she moved to take the head past her lips, then his length, doing her best not to choke as she moved closer. It wasn’t her fault, it was like he was still fucking _growing_, there was almost too much of him—. Just when she’d gotten close enough to his hilt to be pleased with herself, throat beginning to burn in discomfort at how deep inside of her he was lodged, he tipped his hips forward, pressing his hips to the outside of her small hut. She heard the wood groan with the press of him, her eyes widening, tears streaking down her cheeks as she forced herself to breathe through her nose and felt him begin to jerk, picking up the pace as he fucked her throat without so much as a “would you mind if—.” 

Her nails bit into the wooden panels as she struggled to stay relaxed, and she whined as he began to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck your mouth feels incredible. _Fuck_. Where do you get off feeling so good?” he sounded furious, as though she’d personally sought him out and swallowed his dick to make him upset, to take something he was very clearly enjoying and rip it away from him. She hummed with a quiet laugh, and his groan echoed through her mind. 

“Think I’ll take you with me when we leave this godforsaken planet. Can’t let you perish in the wake of it all. You’re too good, too sweet and perfect. Wanna fuck your mouth, your cunt—every bit of you I can get—.” 

She felt her eyes go wide, but just as she tried to pull away, she swore she felt something . . . something keeping her in place. Like a hand, like he’d somehow managed to reach through the wood and hold her in place. 

She felt a curl of pleasure run up her spine as well, starting somewhere deep inside of her, almost as though she was touching herself . . . but very clearly not as her hands were making indents in the wall. Her hips shifted, pushing her closer to his cock, and her mysterious client was quickly losing his rhythm. 

“You’re gonna swallow all of me, aren’t you, my sweet little whore? My cock-hungry girl. Fuck, bet you’d feel so good atop me. Beneath the war table, while my _pathetic _generals are sniveling. I won’t be without you, and you won’t escape me.” 

Rey keened, her toes curling as what felt like fingers rolled her clit around in slow circles, even though she had yet to stop bracing herself. Her hips jerked forward in almost perfect time with the man on the other side, a pressure not entirely unfamiliar to her building between her thighs, spreading higher—higher—. 

He came with a mechanical shout that seemed to set her off as well, as though he’d forced the orgasm out of her. Her throat convulsed around his cock as he spilled down her throat, right into her belly, and Rey couldn’t stop shivering as he slowed down his strokes, but still had yet to pull out of her. Her tongue ran along the underside of his length, feeling too hot and sticky to be there much longer, wanting him to pull out of her and let her get on with the rest of her evening, but he seemed keen on taking his time. 

When he finally did move, it was with a resigned sigh. 

“Kira?” he finally asked as he looked over at the name plaque just above where he’d fed her his cock. “Beautiful name for a beautiful pair of lips. You were worth every cent.” 

She certainly hoped so, she thought, as he finally pulled himself entirely out, and began to tuck his cock away. Her jaw burned, and while her head was still pleasantly fuzzy with the—surprising, but not unwelcomed—orgasm she’d had, she thought she heard him say: “Never thought it was actually you that I’d felt this whole time.” 

Rey barely was able to make out the sound of his boots on the pavement before the door to the back of her door was opening, and panic sliced through her odd peace. It was locked, for reasons just like this, but the lock didn’t seem to matter because he was _there—. _

She stared at the silver and black mask of a man she’d seen on Holos and displayed in the main square, his expressions and emotions completely hidden to her, but she could _feel _his surprise at seeing her, too. 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren extended a gloved hand towards her. “Come with me. Leave this behind and I’ll make you an empress, _Kira._” 

When she swallowed thicky she could still taste him on her tongue. What was there to lose, really? She reached out, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her out of the small hut she’d been working in for the last year and a half while the Rebellion and First Order had fought one another to near extinction, Rey more than happy to let it all pass her by. 

“Actually, it’s Rey,” she said, as he wiped away the tears that had streaked down her face with his gloved hands. her eyes unable to leave where his ought to have been, certain that she could feel him staring back down at her with the same intensity. 

She’d always been a survivor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Rey services men through a glory hole, this universe an alternate to that we see in the film. She's left Jakku before she met Finn or BB8 and now meets Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, who uses the force to hold her head in place as he fucks her throat, and also gets her off (I know, I know, that's now how the force works, I claim artistic licence?)  
He then invades her space and insists she come with him.


	6. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm trying so hard to catch up but man is this tough xD good practice, though! 
> 
> This one contains A/B/O dynamics, so I feel like that's always inherently dubcon? But again, further spoilers/explanations in the end notes. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! You are all incredible.

Her day began with an itch under her skin that Rey just couldn’t get rid of, a discomfort that seemed to reach into her bones and twist her very marrow. None of her clothes fit right, her breathing felt erratic and her throat scratchy, and her legs kept trembling out of a desire to do . . . something that Rey couldn’t put her finger on. Chalking it up to too much energy, she donned a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and tank top, and took off down the cloudy streets of London, hoping that a little bit of exercise might at least clear her mind and be the perfect remedy to, well, whatever it was that was wrong with her. 

She should have known. She’d been through her fair share of Heats that the warning signs should have been more than clear enough for her, but it wasn’t until she was climbing atop the lap of the man on the bench near the very heart of the park, that she realized what was truly going on. Her body acted of its own accord, her hips grinding against his as she gripped his wide shoulders and watched his eyes go wide in something akin to terror as she whimpered and rocked against him. She’d always had harder Heats than any of the other Omegas she’d known, usually preferring to spend them locked in her room with a toy and porn on repeat, trying to drill the words ‘good Omega’ into her head, even if it felt about as put upon as porn ever could. 

“Excuse—what are you—?” 

She shut him up with a kiss, bringing her wrist up to rub over the gland on his throat, pressing the stinging, swollen gland against his own, which seemed to respond in kind. She felt him growl, and she felt herself leak enough slick to stain the groin of his hundred-or-so-dollar suit. Her hands found the hem of her shirt, and she lifted it up and over her head, desperate to press as much skin to him as possible, whining when he didn’t take off his shirt to join her, but instead helped with the undoing of her bra. Breasts freed, he leaned in to suckle on her left nipple while she writhed in his grip. 

“Need—off.” She wanted more friction, wanted to feel him inside of her, filling that empty space within that screamed for completion and warmth, for a real Alpha to knot her and claim her, spilling his pups into her belly so she could grow fat with them, and do it all again once they were born. 

Fuck, her biology was fucked up. 

He must have understood, her mysterious suitor, and the sound of something ripping caused her focus to snap to the unexpected cool breeze just below her navel. 

So, her Alpha (her Alpha, she thought with a purr), had understood exactly what she meant. Good. Even better was the sensation of being so filled, so utterly, perfectly stuffed, that followed with a slight hiss from her lips. God, his cock was thick enough to make her body shake, his length sliding against all of her, pressing into pockets of nerve endings she didn’t even know she had until she keened and came with a trembling of limbs not unlike those of a tree in a hurricane. 

It was only then, when the first orgasm seemed to set off his rut and offered her the briefest moment of clarity, that she heard the clicks. The muffled giggles. The shocked whispers leveled at the couple fucking, mating, in the fucking park. 

She turned around to find cell phones pulled out, the light for recording on, their owners faces hidden but their intentions all the same: broadcasting whoever this mystery couple was to the high heavens and make sure they’d never be able to live it down. She keened, wishing her skin didn’t blossom with heat at the thought of someone else watching this and finding her desirable, skewered open on the cock of an Alpha whose name she couldn’t begin to guess. 

They’d attracted quite the crowd, either ogling her without bothering to hide it (she wasn’t in hiding, so why would they?), looking on in disgust, or else staring avidly as their phone captured everything in real time. She even thought she saw someone near the left of her zoom in, as though hoping to catch the way that her Alpha’s cock dragged out of her, before pushing back in to the hilt. 

Tears of embarrassment pricked her eyes as she forced herself to look back, bracing her hands on either side of her Alpha’s body and kissing him hard, hoping to drive her mind from the real life porno she’d somehow found herself participating in, and wondering whether he’d be willing to take her back to her apartment once his knot deflated, to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Rey underestimates when her heat is due and ends up jumping an unsuspecting Kylo (though he's never named) on a very public bench in the park. They amass a crowd that involves people video taping them without their consent and taking pictures, and though Rey is humiliated, she is unable to stop herself.


	7. Hypnotism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SUNDAY, have some hypnotism!   
I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with how this turned out--The prompt is one I've ruminated on for some time, but I don't know that I love the way that I wrote it. But, I wanted to get it out there because goodness I'm far behind, and, well, yeah.   
As ever, full warnings in the bottom notes. The nature of this prompt itself is a dozy, so please take care <3 your mental health and wellness is most important. Extremely Dubious Consent. There's mention of Rey being worried that Ben brought her out all that way to kill her because he's unaware of his plans, and some descriptions of violence that Ben has taken against others, and that Anakin took as well.

Rey couldn’t pinpoint when the relationship between herself and her caretaker and adopted brother Benjamin had changed, only that in the months following her moving in to his estate as his ward, their parents having died and left her to his charge, things had been . . . different. He’d chosen a home that was well isolated from the comings and goings of society within the city, and so though Rey begged for a chance to go out and see the city, see his place of work, he insisted on keeping her “safe,” tucked away into the countryside with only the servants for company, her schooling having since been completed. 

For all the wealth and power his job seemed to offer, it was rare that Ben even left to go into the city, preferring to close himself up in his office, before returning to her for the remainder of the evening. Even rarer was a day like that day, where he took the entire day off at her request, asking that they go riding together to get out of the house. If he would not let her leave for the city, at least he couldn’t deny her the pleasure of going horseback riding, and his company was better than none at all, even if she couldn’t miss the way he would glance at her with a heat in his eyes she was unfamiliar with. 

Was he biding his time until she grew too old to marry, she wondered? It’d keep the Skywalker fortune completely within his control, and her stomach dropped out at the thought of him banishing her to an estate all her own once he deemed her no longer a threat to the maintenance of his wealth. 

He wouldn’t do that, though. Would he? 

“You’re awfully quiet for wanting a picnic today,” he said when they’d found a tree to set up under, unloading the packed items that the cooks had sent along for them: sweet wine, like they had with every meal, small cakes that were favorites of Rey’s, and bread still warm from that morning, with fresh butter to go with it. 

She allowed herself a smile, hoping he couldn’t read the worry in her gaze as she unfurled the blanket for them to sit on. They had a view of the shore that Naboo had been built on from this hill, and if her mind wasn’t so troubled, she’d have found herself completely taken by it. Now, all she worried, was had he been so keen to take the day off to spend with her, to find a way to off her and make it look like an accident? “I’m just admiring the general splendor of the day, Ben. I don’t tend to travel this far out on my own.” 

He smiled at that. “Afraid of getting lost?” 

Hardly. “Afraid not never coming back.” 

She watched his eyes harden, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he set out the food on a small surface that had been packed along the side of Rey’s own horse, the wine tipping to the side ever-so slightly in the glasses, as uneven as Rey felt. No sooner had he stowed the wine away and she found herself reaching for it, drinking deeply to give herself something to do, trying to ignore the way that Ben’s eyes tracked her every move. While he sat at the top of the hill, arguably with the best view of the sparkling water, Rey’s own seat was a little further down, the tops of the trees just barely low enough for her to see the sun catch the bright surface, turning the landscape crystalline. Her fingers were covered in honey and butter, far too much slathered on her bread to be proper, but she would at least enjoy some comforts if these were to be her last moments. 

“Surely your view can’t be as spectacular as mine is,” Ben said, looking across the blanket at where she’d settled in, his own glass of wine held, forgotten, in his left hand. “Come here. See how gorgeous this view is.” 

She swallowed thickly, assessing the hill they’d set up on. It wasn’t near steep enough to kill her if he shoved her down it, but still she faltered. 

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Rey. Come here.” 

His voice offered no alternative option. Perhaps it was safest to do as he asked, so long as she didn’t determine any imminent danger. She’d seen him lose his temper when a valet had forgotten to launder his things properly. The man had limped away from the house with his tail between his legs when Ben was through with him, dismissed and lucky to have been left with his life, if the muttering of the servants were to be believed. 

She moved closer, then closer again at his beckoning, finally taking a seat on his lap, settled there by his hands on her hips. She felt the coloring in her face rise as he pointed in the direction of the horizon, murmuring about trade ships brought in by Anakin for his wife, who the estate had been built for. About the private ceremony they’d had just on the beaches, the consummation of which had led to a splintering of their families and political alliances at the time. How he’d burned the port to the ground in his fury and disbelief and pain when he’d found out she’d died in childbirth, saved only by eldest friend and mentor having thrown him into the sea to avoid Anakin meeting the same fate. 

“Perhaps that had been what severed their friendship in the end,” Ben supplied, lips warm against her ear as he spoke, Rey relaxing against him in spite of herself, even as her mind whirled with the recounted tale. 

“What would lead a man to do that?” she murmured. “To put himself to the fire’s edge simply . . . out of mourning?” 

She felt, rather than saw, Ben’s eyes on her as he mulled over his answer. “May I show you something? Something that was shown to me some time ago? Just a parlor trick, but I think it might help to explain.” 

Was this it? She felt her back straighten, her muscles coiling even as she nodded her assent. When he reached into his pocket she felt her hand grip her glass of wine all the tighter. She could throw it into his face if she had to, give herself the time for the distraction so she could get to the horses—. 

He pulled out a pocket watch, and Rey felt her breathing ease up ever so slightly. He held it up in front of her vision, the silver, decorative _S_ on the front catching her eye as she traced her eyes over the whorls and intricate patternings within the letter.

“Watch this, and listen to my words,” he murmured, the pocket watch gently swaying from side to side, glimmering like the sea, its movements steady as a heartbeat. So steady, she swore she felt her very pulse align with its motions, felt her mouth hang open just the slightest as she found herself transfixed with the way it shone and shivered through the air. 

“There’s not much a man won’t do when he’s in love,” Ben murmured softly in her ear. “As surely as this pocket watch keeps time, keeps your attention, there are certainties about love. Are you ready to hear them, Rey?” 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Not sure she could. Not even the wind could disrupt the course of the pocket watch as it swung back and forth in front of her, the _S _almost seeming to slither, to come to life and pass over the edges of the trinket, the whorls unwinding and threatening to swallow her whole into their depths. She sat a little closer. In the back of her mind she registered that Ben moved with her. 

“First, love makes men do many a crazy, illogical thing. They will move mountains, or set themselves on fire, to prove their affection. They will take that which they love most, and cherish her, hide her from the cruelties of the world to keep her safe. Provide and protect, keeping her close and chasing off anything, or any one, that could harm her. Even if it means protecting her from herself. Do you understand?”

Rey found herself nodding. Yes, that sounded right. That sounded like love. Han had loved Leia, had tried to keep her safe. She’d heard their old war stories about how he’d fought for her. Protected her. Just like Ben protected her now. 

“Second, love comes in many forms, each of them important. Men show their love in different ways. Buying gifts, new dresses.” He ran his hands over the silk of the dress he’d insisted she wear today, the thin fabric the newest rage in the city he’d said. “New houses. They show their love with words, and poems. With vows of protection and oaths of fealty. They show their love with action.” 

The wind was chilly on her bare skin, her legs trembling now as Ben pulled the skirts of her dress upwards, and where his fingers danced over her thighs. It was . . . new. Nice, maybe. She couldn’t really say, but there was heat where his fingers went, and that was nice. The pocket watch slowed down, and she leaned forward now to watch it more closely, as surely as if she was sucked in by the patterns that she swore now extended out past the borders of the watch itself, dripping down onto her legs and curling its way up her thighs. She’d have looked away if she could. 

“Third, men show their love with pleasure. Making their lover happy.” Ben’s lips nibbled on the bottom of her ear, and Rey couldn’t help the moan that passed her lips. It only grew in volume when she felt his fingers make their way further up between her legs, teasing at her slit through the fabric of her undergarments. “Men like to please their lover with their fingers, lips, cock.” 

Rey whimpered at the last word, needing to press her thighs together, but finding that with Ben’s hand there she couldn’t. The sensations were growing more intense, and her hips started to move ground back against his fingers, his palm, when he cupped her sex. The watch still moved back and forth, her breathing following the ebb and flow of the waves, the movement of the pendulum, the circles that Ben was making with one of his fingers that caused her toes to curl. 

“When I snap my fingers, Rey, you’re going to stop watching the pocket watch and let me show you how much I love you,” Ben said, a weight behind his voice that Rey had never heard before, that made her shudder in his grip. “You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you? Because I do love you, Rey. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before, and will ever love again. We’re going to be together, my sweet girl. You’ll see. But you have to be good.” 

Her lips felt impossibly dry, her tongue too thick for her mouth, but still she found the words: “I’ll be good,” falling from her lips. 

He kissed her throat, and the fingers that had been drawing fire up her spine stopped to snap. 

She blinked, and it was as though the world had fallen into an alignment she never knew it had been out of. Her skirts were pulled up around her hips, and she hiked them up the rest of the way as she turned in Ben’s lap to straddle him, feeling him hard up against her core. He loved her, and he was going to show her how much. Her body trembled with want, with desire so fierce and powerful it took her breath away. She kissed him, hardly waiting for him to put his glass of wine down before she was tugging at his hands to find the stays of her dress and undo them, the soft silk unbearably hot against her skin. She needed to feel him, needed to feel _loved _as only he could make her. 

“Gods, Rey. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he gasped against her lips, hardly able to keep from ripping the fabric off of her, shredding the intricate lacing so that he could finally throw the offending garment off of her body. She should have been shy, should have been nervous, or angry at the very least that he’d destroyed one of the fine things he’d had made for her, but her anticipation was too heady to let any other emotion take hold. Her fingers worked the lacings of his breeches as he tore away her undergarments, muscles that she’d only ever seen in the few and far between moments of propriety and privacy finally coming in handy as he tossed the scraps to the side as well, not happy until she was bared atop of him. She whimpered as he leaned in to take her closest breast into his mouth, practically swallowing it into his mouth as Rey keened and rocked against where his fingers had started to tease her slit again. As his thumb pressed against the bud of nerves she’d only heard other girls in her finishing school whisper about, she felt him sink one thick finger inside of her. She gasped, gaping for air that never seemed to come, head swimming as her body worked in time with him. Yes, _yes_. He loved her, wanted to show how much, wanted to be with her until the very end. She’d take him into her body every way she could if it meant he’d never leave her abandoned and afraid, like so many before him had. 

"Never go. Never leave me, please. Don't go." 

Were those her words, or his? They seemed to jumbled now, so true and terrified, but as though they were spoken from across the lake.

He laid her down on the soft grass, the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree just above them, and she thought this must be what perfection, what completion, felt like, as he pressed his length into her wanting and willing body. He kissed away the tears that tracked down her cheeks, the pain sharp but she’d dealt with worse. What was love without pain, after all? It was all consuming, all encompassing, just as he was. She stared up into his eyes as his hips began to move, as pain turned to discomfort, morphed and grew into pleasure as he tilted his hips and filled her very soul to the brim. She reached up to drag her fingers through his hair, leaning up to kiss him once more as he hiked her legs around his hips and she dug her heels into the small of his back. 

This was how it was supposed to be, how they were always supposed to end up. Why else would Leia have left her in Ben’s care, her mind reasoned, if she didn’t know how he loved her?—How he would take care of her? 

How, if the murmurings and promises tumbling from his lips were true, he would marry her, put a child in her belly so that they’d have a family of their own. 

She keened, a pressure unfamiliar to her building, pressing against her tailbone and spreading to the very tips of her fingers and toes until she thought she might burst into flame, wholly consumed by his love as Anakin had been for Padme. “Ben, Ben _please_. Please I need—I have to—.” 

“I know,” he murmured against her lips, his pace increasing, his words broken by grunting and groans of his own as his hair began to stick to his face, lips swollen from kissing and eyes blown wide with lust. “I know, gorgeous. My perfect girl. Come for me, so I can fill you up with my spend, so I can give you the family you’ve always longed for.” 

The distance from the house made sense now, she realized as she howled for him, nails tracking down his back, hips jerking as she tried to remain grounded though her soul felt as if it were flying away from her body. How the servants would talk if they saw her on the ground, the ward of the great Ben Solo-Skywalker, body shaking as he emptied into her until it was spilling out past the seams of where their body met, dripping down the curve of her ass and thighs. How they would talk about her promise, her potential to be a great lady like her adopted mother, how she was whip smart as her adopted father, and had so easily given herself up to their son. 

How they would talk about how she loved him, and he her, until the end of their days, even if she hadn’t known it until that very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO! This is . . . Victorian-esque time? Rey the adopted daughter of the Solo family and is Ben's ward, Han and Leia both having died and left her in his care. He takes her out on a picnic at her insistence, and while they're watching the scenery hypnotizes her with a pocket watch. As he explains the different ways that he has loved her he begins to touch her, telling her that when he snaps his fingers she's going to let him show her how he loves her, and that they're going to be together. She lets him take her virginity, convinced now that he will never leave her because he loves her and is going to provide for her, that they are going to start a family together.  
There is also a mention of Ben being violent against a man who worked at the house, leading Rey to worry that he is going to try and kill her, and of Anakin having burned down the port near the estate in his anguish after Padme died. It's framed as his way of showing his love for her.


	8. Consent Issues / Forced Lactation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I combined two prompts because it's quickly becoming apparent to me that I . . . might . . . not get through these. Whoops. I don't know where October has gone, guys, but it's sure almost out of here. 
> 
> Please see the full notes at the very bottom for the detailed explanation of this one. Keep in mind the prompts themselves and be safe; don't read something that's going to upset you and make you uncomfortable, life's too short.   
Thank you for all of your continued support!

It was nothing short of brave for Ben to venture down to see the Planet Killer as often as he did, at least that was what the word around the Rebel base was. He had his father’s heart, they would murmur as they watched him slip into the shadowed prisoner’s bay, their greatest enemy kept sequestered from all others, bound in chains to keep her Force abilities in check. 

If they had any idea why he went down there, day after day, they might not think him so noble or befitting of the last name Skywalker. 

If they had any idea what he was doing, he’d be thrown into a cell himself. 

Rey’s gaze was unfocused and her movements slow. Outside, before he’d managed to defeat her on Mustafar, she’d been a hurricane, tilting everything he thought he knew about the Force on its axis with her power and skill, her anger and aggression. Here, she was drugged to be kept slow, ultimately too valuable to be killed. 

Besides, Ben would never allow it. 

He had to set down the food he’d brought her in order to let himself in, his eyes skirting up tot he camera in the corner of the room, waiting for the red light to flicker off. BB8 was more than willing to help Ben’s attempts to interrogate the prisoner, his circuits unable to comprehend exactly what Ben planned to do in order to get the answers he wanted. A good thing, too. For a droid he was rather chatty, and the last thing Ben wanted was anyone else to find out about what really happened. 

What _had _been happening since they’d started pumping her with enough mood stabilizers and tranquilizers to knock out a grown man. 

When the light went out he smiled and stepped inside the cell. It wasn’t as if anyone ever paid attention to the prisoners anyway. His mother was far too busy, and the others? Well, they didn’t care so long as no one was leaving. Especially this one. 

Rey’s eyes moved to his feet, pulling at her bindings to try and free herself, but only succeeding in getting her chains tangled. Her eyes, while hooded, held the very familiar tint of fear and worry as Ben stepped closer. 

“I brought you supper,” he murmured, watching her shy away from his hand. “This is how you react to being fed? I know you must be hungry. You didn’t eat your breakfast.” 

She bared her teeth, yellow eyes flashing. Even sedated, she reminded him of a feral beast, and she’d be just as dangerous if she ever managed to get herself free. A good thing he was there to make sure it never happened. He reached out and stroked the side of her face, his movements slow, measured, as they always were, and after a moment she leaned in to him. He’d never understood why the Sith were always so keen to give in to physical touch, to pleasure and sensation and anger. 

He’d never understood it until he met her at least. 

“There’s my good girl,” he said, voice like honey, leaning in to press his lips to hers now that she’d relaxed against him. At least he’d thought; the sharp pain of her teeth sinking into his bottom lip had him yelping and falling backwards onto his backside, blood filling his mouth as she grinned, showing her bloodied teeth to him. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. He’d walked right into that one, too excited to get on with it, too eager to take his time to make sure. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve before pulling it off his shoulders and yanking her closer by the ankle , even as she fought against him every inch of the way. Her slowed movements were no match for his strength, and it took minimal effort on his end to affix the chains of her binders to the edge of the bolted down table, left there in case she wanted to read any of the copies of Jedi manuscripts that had been donated to try and prompt her into a spiritual reevaluation. 

She’d shredded them on her first night as soon as she’d realized what they were. The desk was a relic, but one he intended to make useful now. 

“You’ve been calling to me in my sleep again,” he murmured as he pried her legs open, kissing his way up her abdomen and undoing the buttons of her shift, careful not to pop any out of place for need of explanation why. Not that anyone would care, he was willing to bet. “I thought you said you were done doing that.” 

She bared her teeth once more, struggling to keep her eyes open when he brushed his lips just under her rib cage. “You left me. You _leave _me, Ben. _Kylo_, what we could be if you’d just stop leaving—.” 

There it was again, the name she’d made up for him, plucked from some fever dream that’d run its course through her head, whispered against his skin when he buried himself within her. Her dream of a dark knight to stand beside her while they conquered the world, the Planet Destroyer and Kylo Ren. It was a beautiful, if not terrifying, thought, how badly some days he wanted to join her, if it meant having her all the while. 

He undid the button of his pants, shoving them down his knees even as she wriggled, trying to get away from him. 

“Promise me,” she rasped, her pupils blown so wide that they looked almost black. “Promise—. Don’t leave me, Kylo.” 

He sighed and leaned in, sucking at one of her breasts until he felt her whimper and shudder underneath him, tasting sweet and salt on his tongue at the same time. A side effect of the drug; she’d convinced herself she was with his child the first time he’d discovered it, and in his panic he’d called a medic down to confirm before he’d managed to destroy the evidence of why she’d be afraid she was pregnant. 

She’d watched fondly as he’d managed to modify the man’s memory with the Force, feeling the darkness within her cling to the ever shifting shadow growing within him, a shadow she fed night after night after night. 

He buried himself to the hilt within her. Even if her hands couldn’t reach him, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him all the tighter, driving him so deep into her he swore he could feel the galaxy beginning to unravel. Her moan was throaty, her head lolling back like a puppet with loose strings, her body rocking with every thrust of his hips as he suckled at her breast, taking in as much as he was giving back. Maybe it was that the drugs had entered his system as surely as they were pumped through hers, maybe he was creating an addiction that he knew she’d never be able to quit, but the way she wrapped around him like a vice, how she dragged her heels down the small of his spine and made him shudder with every hoarse moan that was for _him _alone, how could he say no? 

How could he ever stop, especially when she filled his dreams with such pretty thoughts of the two of them, her atop his lap, the galaxy before them little more than a smoldering pile of ash, their playground. 

As if she felt the way his soul keened for the dark she ground her hips upwards, unwrapping her legs and trying to plant her heels against the ground, finding that her knees were just too weak to support herself. She whined in misery, and he found himself adjusting them, pulling her legs up and over his shoulders so he could fold her practically in half. He swore he saw the galaxy’s edge in his minds eye, and Rey leaned in to bite his ear. “We could have it all. You could be mine, and I could be yours. Set me free, Kylo, _ohh_. Fuck me, fill me, seat me on your cock and make the whole galaxy watch as I come for you again and again. Give me everything, and I’ll give you more than you could imagine.” 

He couldn’t answer, found his mouth too dry, and switched to her other breast, tongue lapping at the swollen, leaking bud before he hollowed his cheeks. 

“So good. You’re so good—like you’re ripping me apart at the edges and pulling me back together to fit around you.” 

She felt as though she’d been made for him, as though the Force had created the two of them to be pairs, willed together by the fates of those who’d gone before them to forever push and pull against one another. She purred when he dragged his teeth along the bud, her skin breaking into goose flesh at the sensation, before he felt her cunt begin to pulse around him, the first of what he knew would be a ripple of orgasms. It only took one, and a quickening of his pace as he drove harder into her, before she was moaning like there was no one else on the planet to hear. It was hard to tell if it was the sedatives, or the way he felt inside of her, but Ben? 

Ben couldn’t imagine ever being able to have enough. 

“Be mine,” he heard her whisper, fingers carding through his hair, stroking his scalp just hard enough to bring his attention up to hers, finding her wrists completely free of the binders. 

Her lips curled as she forced his head back down to her breast, arching her back to meet him halfway. “‘m not done yet, Kylo,” she hissed, holding him down and moaning as he redoubled his efforts, mind working out how she’d gotten herself free—. 

And how he was going to get her back into her chains. 

Her voice was little more than a hush, soft as the fingertips now dancing down his spine. “And once I’ve ridden you until I’m full and dripping with your come, then we’ll talk about our future, one where you can never leave me, and I won’t ever leave you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an alternate Star Wars-verse where Rey is a sith/darksider and Ben is part of the Resistance. They have Rey drugged and bound to keep her as a prisoner, and it's explained and hinted at that Ben has been fucking her despite her constant inebriated state. She bites him and draws blood, delighting in it, and though she shies away from him at first it then becomes apparent that she's enjoying it--he can't tell if it's because of the drugs or not. The drugs cause her to lactate, which he eagerly partakes in.


	9. Figging/Impact Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
So this one . . . I feel turned out better in my head than in actual execution, and I apologize if it comes off that way, but I've reread it so many times at this point I think it makes about as much sense as it's going to.  
I'm working on combining prompts, as I mentioned, in order to try and meet the deadline, and these two just seemed to go well together. 
> 
> This story involves some serious dub-con, and comes from some of the first ideas I had for Opia, but in working through developing the fic, I'd decided that involving the Solo brothers would have made it too confusing and difficult, and so opted instead to use Hux.  
Again, please look below for further in depth description of what happens, but this involves caning, and Rey being tied up while Ben watches his brother make her scream. 
> 
> I also maybe have a follow up planned for this one. We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Movement in the corner of Ben’s eye caused his hands to still on the key fob between his fingers, car already started and ready for him to get to work even though it didn’t look as if the sun was anywhere near rising. He’d locked the door behind him, yet as he turned his head he caught the edge of movement, caught a glimpse of a stranger stepping into his house and closing the door behind with a finality that made the world drop out from under Ben’s feet. He knew those shoulders, the broad back and long legs all too familiar to him; he’d dressed them every day for his whole life. His heart tightened like a vice, Ben’s hands shaking so hard now that he dropped his keys in his haste up the lawn to the house where his twin had disappeared into. 

His twin, who’d been in prison for the past five years, accused by Ben’s very wife who’d witnessed Kylo killing their father, for going berserk and setting the Solo residence ablaze because he’d wanted to destroy the past that had, in his mind, been the sole cause for his misery. Kylo, who’d made eyes at Rey every chance he’d gotten since she and Ben had started to date, who’d sworn to pay her a visit as he was being hauled away from the courtroom, his eyes ablaze as Ben watched Rey’s face nearly crumble in fear from her place on the witness stand. 

It was never a sure thing that he ever _would _get out of prison, and while some part of Ben had ached for his twin, for the brother who’d been with him through all of their lives, what he’d done—what he’d promised to do—wasn’t something he could easily write off. Especially not now that he was acting on it. 

The door to his house closed without so much as a sound, the familiar carpet unsteady beneath his feet as he tried to make his way to the bedroom where he’d left Rey sleeping. He’d barely made it a step and a half inside when his feet decided they didn’t want to work, refused to push themselves faster than they absolutely had to. Ben had waded through cement twice in his life, and even that had been faster than the pace he was able to keep right now. 

He heard a whimper from within their room, and tried to shout, but his voice had vanished just as surely as his ability to get to his wife, to save her. 

His ears, however, were still working all too well.

“You know I’d be coming for you, little girl, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yes.” 

God, her voice sounded so raw, aching, and Ben felt his heart stutter at the whine he heard following her words, the rustling of sheets. Her sharp cry echoed at the sound of something hard cracking against what Ben guessed to be her flesh. “Please, K-Kylo.” 

“Oh, it’s Kylo now. Not so unfamiliar now that we share a last name, are you?” 

Why wouldn’t his feet _move_? Ben screamed but nothing came out, struggling to so much as lift his feet, let alone place them in front of one another to get him to where he had to be. His teeth ground together until he was sure there would be nothing left of them, but it didn’t matter—he had to get to Rey. 

Another crack resounded through the dark house, the only light coming from in front of him, where the door to their room had been left open just the slightest. A guttural groan followed. 

“You have no idea how pretty your ass looks all red and striped, how fucking perfectly you react to this. I bet he can’t give you half of what I will before I’m done with you.” 

“F-fuck off,” Rey moaned, much to Ben’s surprise, followed by a wet, squishing sound. 

“Soon, little girl. But I’m going to make him watch that part.” 

“You’re fucking sick.” 

“Pot. Kettle. You’re just more willing to repress it than I am.”

It took a lifetime before Ben’s hand wrapped around the doorframe, ripping it backwards, only to watch it slowly swing open and reveal the scene he’d been forced to listen to. Rey had been trussed up on the bed, ass up, arms and legs bound so all she could do was wriggle. The air was ripe with the smell of sex and spice, the musk of her arousal so familiar to him and so painfully shocking to detect. Her eyes were red rimmed and locked on her husband as Ben took in the ginger root filling her ass, her body practically vibrating as Kylo grinned over at him from the side of her. His right hand held a thin rod, the very same width as that of the marks covering her creamy skin. 

“About time you showed up, baby brother,” Kylo cooed, left hand moving to undo his pants. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d join us at all.” 

Ben lurched forward, but with a wave of Kylo’s hand, Ben found himself immobilized, unable to do anything other than watch as the cane that Kylo still held in his right hand came down on the backs of Rey’s thighs. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes even as she moaned, back arching, pressing into the strikes Kylo landed on her. 

“Tell him how it feels,” Kylo demanded, oblivious to the way Ben fought to step closer, to fit his hands around his twin’s neck and watch the light leave his eyes. 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry Ben—.” 

_Thwack_.

She cried out, no longer in pain but decided pleasure, her whole body red with it. Ben’s brain struggled to wrap around the idea, that she was enjoying it. Hadn’t they just watched a video where the very same had happened, however? Where no matter the pain inflicted on her, she’d cried out for more? 

“That wasn’t what I said,” Kylo purred, palming his cock, and with sickening ease, as though he’d been fucking her all his life, he took his place beside her bound legs and pressed himself to the hilt inside of her. Rey tried to bury her face in the mattress as she screamed, toes curling and body rocking against Kylo’s in what Ben recognized was an earth shattering orgasm. Kylo was having none of that, yanking her by a fistful of hair so her screams echoed through Ben’s brain, all too familiar and yet _different_. 

"You do love it, don't you little one?" Kylo grinned, picking up the pace, pulling her back and against him with one hand as he fucked into her. "Go on. Say it. Tell your husband how much you love my cock. We can all see how you're _soaked _for me." 

She bit her bottom lip until it bled, dripping down onto their white sheets, unable to say otherwise, and unwilling to do more than whimper and moan as Kylo picked up the pace. He reached back to shift the ginger, pressing it a little deeper inside of her, and she shrieked from the sensation. “See how she screams for me, Ben?” his brother grunted, slapping Rey’s ass. “How wet and ready she was? Might have to take her off your hands, seeing as you can’t handle her.” 

Kylo’s gaze moved down, fixing on Ben’s groin, where he was ashamed to see his traitorous body reacting.

“Seems she’s not the only one enjoying it.” 

Ben sat up straight with a deep groan, his phone vibrating to his side. What the fuck kind of dream was that? He ran a hand through his hair, hearing his wife stir at his side as she snuggled into the warmth he’d left behind, her legs curled around his, his come still leaking out of her. A quick glance at the clock beside told him he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours, and as he groped for his phone beside the bed he heard it stop vibrating, before picking up once more. 

“We’re never watching a fucking video on figging again,” he muttered at the sleeping figure of his wife as he shook his head, answering the phone with a swipe of his thumb. 

“What?” 

The quiet laugh on the other side of the phone sent a shudder down his spine, awakening him like nothing else could. “Hello to you too, baby brother. Miss me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Ben is having a dream that his twin has broken out of prison and is making good on his promise to visit Rey once more, walking in on them engaging in figging and impact play: the use of the ginger in Rey's ass preventing any other action from feeling painful, but rather providing pleasure instead. Rey apologizes to Ben for how she reacts, and Kylo fucks her without having asked for her consent, though it's implied.


	10. CYO - Infidelity / Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So there were a few prompts that I can't really see myself writing, so I decided to utilize them as a sort of Choose Your Own prompt. This is a follow up to the underage!Rey seduces friend's dad!Ben, Ch. 4, though this time she's decidedly 18 and, well. You kind of get the idea :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check below for more in depth chapter warnings.

When she’d gotten her acceptance letter from U.C. Berkeley, Rey had known that something had to change. She was practically wriggling out of her skin in anticipation of looking in her rearview mirror, car packed to the gills, and watching this shitty little town disappear behind her, and wouldn’t have thought twice about sticking around if not for . . . well. Ben. She’d been so eager to tell him the good news that she’d nearly missed the way his eyes had widened when she’d told him she’d be moving before summer was even up, and couldn’t deny that even her stomach had plummeted at the thought of leaving without him. It wasn’t fair. She knew he was established, had moved with the specific plan of settling down and laying roots of his own, but she also knew that he had family on the same side of the country that she’d be moving. Why couldn’t he come out there, too? A business man with experience like he did, who’d made a name for himself out of nothing, there was no reason he couldn’t do just as well—if not better—in a larger city. 

And besides, if they didn’t have to hide anymore, if they could actually go out . . . . 

The plan came to her late in the evening, on the eve of graduation, of just how she could convince him that that the life he could be having was with her, and not here. 

“Come on, we don’t have that long,” Rey hissed as she all but ran up the stairs to his room, grinning as he caught sight of her panties underneath her incredibly short dress. She’d bought it under the guise of needing something that wouldn’t show under her gown, which had long since been discarded in the back of her car, Ben bringing up the rear just behind her. Their fingers laced, he bounded up the rest of the stairs to catch up with her, free hand finding her ass and squeezing. 

“Fuck, you look incredible in that, you know?” he growled, leaning in to kiss her neck, teeth dragging along the curve of her throat. She moaned, free hand having to grab hold of hte wall to keep from falling backwards and into him. 

“I look even better out of it,” she purred, looking up at him with a wide grin. Her heart skipped a beat when he returned it. “C’mon, bedroom.” 

“Guest—.” 

“No,” she shook her head, spinning around on the top step and leaning down to kiss him. “Fuck me on your bed until there’s a permanent indent of my body. To remember me by. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight and only you and I will know that the come dripping down my thighs all night is yours.” 

“Jesus fuck,” he swore, his eyes cloudy, his feet willingly following her back to his room, stripping and leaving his tie, button down, and belt like a sick sort of breadcrumb trail behind him. Rey’s stripped her panties off and grinned as she shoved them into his pocket. 

“They’re for good luck,” she promised him with a wink, before taking her place on the mattress, shimmying the top of her dress down to expose her breasts, and the bottom up to show him how she already glistened for him. One of her hands reached down, back arching as she swirled her finger over her clit and spread herself wide. Something she’d come to find out: nothing turned him on more than witnessing just how wet and hot she got for him, just what their closeness did to her and how she reacted to him. And she couldn’t get enough of the predatory gaze he adopted every time she so much as walked into the vicinity. 

Now, she could visibly see the cogs turning in his head, the brief calculation of how long they had before they would have to get on the road again to meet their respective families. 

He had no idea that she’d heard his wife tell Kay that she needed to make a quick stop at the house after pictures, which Rey and Ben had carefully stepped out of. She groaned as he pushed into her with practiced ease, hilting himself within her in a way that they’d practiced at least once every other week—or more—since that first fateful summer afternoon. It wasn’t something she thought she’d ever get enough of, the burn, the pressure of his cock as he seated himself fully within her, the way that she could wrap her arms around his waist and still feel as though she didn’t have a complete grip on him. She’d come to appreciate how perfectly his hands fit her breasts, how he knew every last nerve ending in her body as though they were his own, knew how to make her keen and beg, how to make her come so hard she saw stars, or else edge her along until tears tracked down her face. 

She couldn’t imagine being without him, not now that she knew how good it could be. Not now that it still felt as though they’d only just started. 

There was no hesitation in the way he fucked her, the thumb of his right hand rubbing small, fast circles around her clit just how she liked, her toes already curling as she swore she heard the garage door start to open. She moaned, extra loud, to drown out the sound, and felt him grunt in return. His left hand held up her ass, and she clenched around him, wanting to feel him come, wanting to bring herself off before they were interrupted. 

Some part of her hoped that Kay had come along, too, if only so she could stop pretending that she liked the insipid girl. None of this would matter when she moved, so why bother having any remaining ties? 

She wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed his throat, his jaw, as he began to lose his rhythm, hips speeding up as he chased his impending orgasm. “Fuck, Rey. Oh fuck, fuck fuck, yes.” 

“Mm, fill me up, c’mom Ben. Please. _Daddy please_.” 

That did it. He choked on his own moan, eyes wide as he stared down at her, her own parted in a ‘o’ of satisfaction, toes curling and come gushing all over his cock, before her skin prickled and she heard the door creaking open. 

“BEN WHAT THE FUCK?” 

Checkmate. 

Rey had to stifle her shit eating grin as Ben went still, fear and resignation bleeding into his eyes once he knew their game was up, his wife screeching at him from the doorway, as he slowly withdrew from Rey with a deep groan of his own, his come spilling out of her. He picked up one of the side blankets to gently place it over Rey’s prone body. What a guy. 

As he put himself away, buckling his pants up, Rey watched as he looked over at the red-face of his wife, her lips moving though no sound was coming out, as though she couldn’t fathom how he was just standing there when she’d just witnessed him balls deep in their daughter’s friend. 

“Guess you’ll finally be getting that divorce you’ve always threatened me with,” he said, voice dark enough to bring gooseflesh to Rey’s skin.

God, she loved it when a plan came together like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Rey knowingly manipulates and sets up a situation where she and Ben will get caught in the middle of the act, wanting to prompt his wife to leave him, and to give him a reason to move with her when she goes off to college. There's the slightest hint of daddy kink, too, if that's a deal breaker.


	11. Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shows up late with Starbucks-  
Heyyyy. It's been a minute, have a new update!   
Thanks as ever for all of your comments--they really help me to keep motivated and make time to work on this, especially with NaNo getting so close.   
Fair warning for what's on the tin: Rey and Ben are cousins in this fic, and while there is still an age gap, I've lessened it considerably. Rey is 17, Ben is 21. As ever, look below for further explanation of what's in the chapter, and if this is troublesome or problematic for you, I implore you to think of what's best for yourself first before reading.   
Thank you!

Rey had heard everything the night before, the guest room next to hers suffering not only from a squeaky box spring and rusted headboard, but paper thin walls as well. Having to listen to Ben grunting over had been the proverbial cherry on top that had not only made it difficult for Rey to sleep, but damn near impossible to stop thinking about. She’d heard the low hum of his computer, the disembodied feminine whimpering that had made her stomach turn, but it was nothing to the way he groaned when he came, cursing and laying back in his bed with a heavy ‘thunk,’ the sound so clear it was as though he was right next to Rey rather than in the next room over. It’d only fanned the flames that she’d had no idea were burning deep within her until he’d been standing on their doorstep, dark eyes drinking her in. 

She couldn’t blame him for wanting to relieve some tension, of course. He was only back for the short holiday, his own family having rearranged his room into a private study, forcing Ben and Luke under the same roof for the extended weekend. The house was blessedly empty now, Ben off to visit friends, Rey’s parents out on date night. When they’d announced that they’d booked a hotel to stay at leading up to Thanksgiving, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with wanting to get closer over the holidays without weirding her out, as they’d insisted, or the fact that Ben and Luke couldn’t be in the same room for five minutes without one of them shouting at the other. He must have felt the same, having froze up over his bowl of cereal that he’d bought himself. 

The silent house had been one of the leading factors in her decision to have skipped the second half of her school day, begging off with a complaint about cramps. It wasn’t as though they were doing anything meaningful, anyway. Exams were over for the moment, and staying at home and watching movies sounded a great deal better than staying in school to do it. 

The movies, in question, just happened to be on Ben’s laptop, which she’d managed to locate with minimal difficulty, thankful that he still used the same pin she’d once memorized to steal into his iTouch when they were growing up. 

5956\. _Kylo_. 

An old name she’d not heard in years, but maybe not near as dead and gone as she thought, surprised to find that he’d actually bothered to make an _account _on PornHub. Who did that? Her eyes skimmed over _DDKyloRen_ and, wetting her lips, clicked into his history, mind whirling at the question of the first two letters. His initials were BS, Ben Solo, and it wasn’t as if _he _had a bra size to boast about. 

She couldn’t help but look down at her chest, feeling her cheeks flush at the thought that her cousin had a preference for women who were slightly on the bustier side. It made sense, she thought as she pressed her thighs together. His hands were so big, they’d need a handful in order to stay satisfied . . . . 

Rey shook her head, feeling her cheeks as she cupped her hands and tried not to shudder. She should not be thinking about him like that. What she’d imagined last night . . . well, that was different. She was half asleep, not entirely lucid. This was the middle of the day, she couldn’t entertain these sort of thoughts about her cousin—. She was just curious as to what men liked, that was all. And seeing as Ben was the closest to an adult she’d gotten without them being her parent, or other family, well. She’d take what she could get. Determined to get her mind off of what _else _his hands could have been grabbing, she scrolled through his watch history, eyes wide with curiosity.

Her first thought was that the two letters couldn’t have been a preference for large breasts, because his search history showed nothing of the sort. The girls in these videos were petite, athletic. They were almost entirely brunette, which made her stomach twist for reasons she wasn’t ready to unpack in their entirety just yet, and for the most part, the videos seemed to feature them bound either by their hands, or with thick ropes wrapping around their bodies. 

Unable to wait much longer, Rey set the computer down on her chest, clicking into one that reappeared multiple times in his history, and propping her head up on one of his pillows. Fuck, the whole room smelled like him, but this? This filled her nose, her senses, in a way she wasn’t entirely used to. 

In a way that she found herself desperate for more. 

She bit her bottom lip as the video loaded, focusing in on the actress sleeping in a bed far too large for just one person, curled up on her side with her back to her door. The very same door that was opening and closing almost silently, the actor stepping inside and padding his way towards her. She’d opted to not wear any shorts, her panties visible beneath the dip in the sheet, and Rey felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched the actor crawl slowly into bed beside her, and dip his fingers between her legs slowly, teasing her into wakefulness. 

When she did, it was with a start that made him laugh, his hands finding her shirt and ripping it with apparent ease so he could bind her wrists together, even as she fought against him. 

“Keep squirming, but you’re all mine now, little girl.” he growled in a voice that was rich as chocolate and went straight between Rey’s legs, her cunt practically _throbbing _with want. With a whine, she pressed the heel of her hand between her legs, just over her mound, offering up some pressure but not what she was really looking for. With her other hand she turned the volume up. 

“Daddy’s going to take _real _good care of you, sweet girl. Just lay back and enjoy, won’t you?” 

God, Rey would. 

Was this what Ben was into, watching dads fuck their unsuspecting daughters? The thought of Luke coming anywhere near her in that vein was enough to make her stomach turn in disgust, but it didn’t look as though these two were actually related . . . and there was something about the way the girl was moaning ‘Daddy’ that made Rey’s skin prickle with interest, the heat growing and spreading out through her legs now. It was a miracle that bruises didn’t pop up in the wake of the male actor’s hands as he yanked his partner back towards him, teasing her already wet slit with the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for Daddy, precious. You ready to take my cock?” 

Rey’s own whimper drowned out the response of the woman, dipping her fingers past the band of her own panties to roll slow circles around her clit as she watched the two shift into alignment, and the camera closed in to show the male actor pressing into the woman. Fuck, he was big. Not that Rey had a whole lot of experience herself, but _shit_. 

“Such a tight fucking fit. You’re Daddy’s girl, aren’t you? Don’t go sharing this pussy with anyone else.” 

Rey could be someone’s girl. She rubbed faster circles, eyes utterly stuck on the watching the two begin to move in sync, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as the woman’s body gave in to the push and pull of the man behind her. 

She didn’t hear the door open. 

“What are you doing?” 

She all but whipped her hand out from between her legs, cheeks burning as she shoved the laptop tot eh side and away from her, like some sort of poisonous snake. It kept playing, though, and she felt her heart lurch as she heard the male’s deep laugh as he smacked his partner’s ass once again. “Fuck, you’re such a slut for your Daddy’s cock, little girl.” 

Ben’s eyes stayed on her the whole time she moved to turn the video off, fingers shaking so hard that it wasn’t until she closed the laptop she realized that she’d used her still-soaked hand to do so, spreading her slick over his computer. Something sick inside of her liked that idea. Liked that a lot. She was hesitant to meet his eyes, but there was no getting around the fact that she’d invaded his space, opened his belongings without his consent, and been caught with her literal hand down her pants watching porn with his laptop. She felt her whole body burning with the shame of it all, folding her legs underneath her to try and mitigate the amount of skin she was showing, since she’d decided that pants were more than optional after getting home. 

“Uh, sorry,” she managed to stammer. 

His eyebrows shot upwards, stepping closer and closing the door to his room behind him with a finality that made Rey’s toes curl. The house was completely empty, after all, for at least the rest of the night. 

Air felt difficult to come by, her lips parting as he closed in on her. If she’d thought he towered over her when they were standing, it was nothing like this, where she actually had to crane her neck upwards to stare. 

She found her lips moving before she had a chance to examine just _what _she was saying. “I just—I could hear you last night. And I was, well. I was curious. I didn’t know—didn’t realize what it could be like. I just wanted—.” 

He wet his bottom lip and she tracked the movement as though the fate of the universe depended on it. He leaned in, and she felt herself shrinking back, prepared for the verbal lashing, for the humiliation of being found in her cousin’s room, masturbating to his favorite videos. 

“You just wanted _what_, Rey? To touch yourself watching your cousin’s porn history?” 

Her eyes shifted back to the closed laptop, feeling heat rising in her chest. She needed a topic change, needed the focus to stop being on her, too claustrophobic with the weight of his gaze on her. “I’d have thought you might—well. You might girls with bigger—more—.” She tried gesturing, and couldn’t do so without wanting to sink through the floor. 

She looked up just in turn to watch his lips curl upwards. “And why are you thinking about what size breasts I like, Rey?” 

He mouth opened, then shut with a snap as she struggle dot explain it. “I’m—I didn’t. Your username, _DD_Kylo Ren? Not really subtle, Ben.” 

He sat down next to her and she had to tamp down on the initial thought to scramble off the bed, take advantage of him being seated, and escape. Something told her she wouldn’t make it half a foot before he’d stop her, far too close now for her to make serious headway. 

Rey was yanked from her train of thought as he reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his pointer finger, the air going out of her lungs at the intensity in his eyes. “Rey, oh my Rey. That stands for Dominant Daddy. And if the way you were touching your pretty little cunt to that video meant anything, you might just be in the market for one. Yeah?” His head tipped to the side, watching how her eyes fluttered for a moment. 

There was that word again, and while she pressed back against his hand, she found herself shaking her head. “I don’t—Luke—That’s fucking _weird_—.” 

He cupped the side of her face, forcing her to look at him when she tried to turn away. “No, Rey. Not your actual father. A Daddy, someone to dominate you. To give you everything you’ve always wanted that you’ve been too scared to ask for, and then give you more.” His thumb trailed over her bottom lip, pressing down until she opened her mouth for him, eyes widening as he pressed the digit inside of her mouth. Fuck, _oh_. She felt herself grow wetter, clit throbbing with want in such a way she’d never known before. 

“Suck,” he ordered, voice such a low timber that she swore her whole body vibrated with the sound of it. 

She closed her lips around his digit, tongue gently lapping at the pad of his thumb as he groaned. The thrill of hearing him, now so close after he’d been so far away, had her leaning in before he’d even removed his thumb from her mouth. He cupped both sides of her face and kissed her harder than she’d thought possible, as though trying to bruise, to prove that he was there, and she in his arms. She clambered into his lap, desperate to get closer, desperate to feel him against her. Every minute without his body against hers was a minute too long. 

It wasn’t until she wrapped her legs around his hips and felt him, hard and throbbing against her very wet core, that she wondered if she’d gotten herself in over her head. 

“You want me to show you what you’ve been missing?” Ben rasped, kissing his way down her throat, teeth dragging against the soft skin, distracting enough that Rey found herself nodding her head, whimpering when he reached down to cup her ass and squeeze. 

“I wanna hear you say it, little girl.” 

Her back arched, certain that her whole body would catch on fire at any given minute, her breasts pressing against his chest, hips grinding against his, determined and desperate for more friction. More pressure. 

His right hand reached back and tugged her hair gently, forcing her eyes open as she stared at him. 

“Say it,” he said, the air pregnant with the pause, the actuality of what they wanted hanging heavy between them. Of what he wanted her to admit to. Her mouth was dry, her throat a desert, but she managed to find the words anyway. “Please show me—please fuck me, Daddy.” 

Her back hit the mattress before the words were even out of her mouth, Ben looming over her, body blocking out the overhead light and casting his features in shadow as he kissed her like he was trying to possess her. There was little more that Rey could do than to whimper and rock against him, his fingers eagerly disposing of her panties, the t-shirt, and plain bra she’d thrown on, not having expected anyone to see her like this aside from herself. The straps he fingered with a grin, thrilled to find that they were removable, and easy enough to wrap around her wrists until she couldn’t pull them apart. Just like the movie. Rey’s stomach flipped as she watched him work, his determination and the intensity of his stare only making the ache between her legs all the worse. 

“You’re so good for me,” he praised as he leaned back to take in his handwork, her chest flushed, her nipples hardened points that he quickly palmed and teased, Rey whimpering to watch how his enormous hands covered them. “I’ve been thinking about your fucking perfect body since I got back. About _you_, Rey. You’re gorgeous, and you’re going to be my good little girl, aren’t you?” He dipped lower to kiss just above her navel. 

“Yes,” she gasped, arching into his touch, desperate for more. 

Who would she have to sell her soul to in order to bottle this moment up and make it last forever? It was as if Ben had received the manual to Rey’s body that she herself had never been privy to, pressing one finger slowly inside of her as he sucked on her nipples until they ached, before switching tactics and leaving love bites on the underside of her breasts as his thumb worked her clit in expert, short circles. Her first orgasm came by complete surprise, nails biting into her skin as he scissored two fingers inside of her cunt, so utterly focused on her face that she couldn’t help but try to hide her expression in the side of her arm, brow furrowing as her hips bucked. 

Ben tipped her head the other way, holding her still as he stared down at her. “Don’t do that, little girl. Let Daddy see you as you come. Let Daddy hear you. No one else will.” 

Well, if he insisted. She moaned, throat opening to release a sound that felt like it was pulled from the deepest depths of her, writhing beneath him. Her eyes locked onto his, caged in by the intensity she saw reflected back, unable to look away until he’d pulled back and pressed the fingers that’d been knuckles-deep inside of her into his mouth, tasting her slowly. 

He groaned. “You taste so sweet. I’m gonna feast on you all fucking night, and all weekend if I can get away with it little girl.” 

All weekend, that was all they had. She keened as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, not wanting to waste what little time they had with talk when they could so clearly be spending it _doing _it instead. 

“Daddy, need you, please,” she begged, captivated by how his long fingers worked the button of his jeans with practiced ease, slipping the zipper down so he could step out of his pants and leave them on the floor. His cock pressed against the thin fabric of his boxers, leaving little to Rey’s imagination before those were dropped, too. “Daddy, that’s not going to fit.” 

He grinned, palming himself as he moved back to kneel between her legs. His entire hand fit around each of her ankles, tugging her closer to him so that he could pull her up and into his lap. Her arms looped easily around his neck, the angle such that Rey was sort of hanging on to him, her lips parting as he tapped her hip and asked her to rise up on her knees. She looked down to see him pressing the very tip of his cock against her cunt and shuddered. 

“You’re still on birth control, right?” he asked, catching her gaze when she looked back over at him. 

“Yep,” she said with a nod, wishing she didn’t sound so out of breath as she stared at him, her every sense standing on end. Her legs trembled, though from the effort of keeping herself aloft, or with anticipation she wasn’t entirely sure. 

He swore softly under his breath, and kissed her again, just as fiercely as he had before. “Good, because I want to feel _all _of you, sweet girl. I want to fuck my come into you, marking you from inside out that you’re _mine_, Rey. You’re ready to be mine, aren’t you?” 

God, but she was. She nodded, and before he could ask her to, she let her legs start to drop, allowing gravity to pull her down and onto his cock, the discomfort enough to take her breath away but _oh_. It was so worth it. He swore, burying his face against her shoulder, though looking down at between them, where his cock pressed inside of her, Rey’s body taking him inch by inch until all she could feel was the press of his hips against hers, and the insane, disbelieving pleasure of it all. 

He was right, he’d fit, filling her to the brim with his length, far thicker than any of her fingers could ever offer her. She whimpered, shaking in his arms as he stroked her back, and gave an experimental buck of his hips upwards. Rey cried out, head bowing backwards so quickly she very nearly hit him smack in the nose, but she ground down against him, desperate for more of her cousin’s cock. 

The idea that they shared blood, that they’d grown up together, played together, swam nearly naked at their grandparent’s lake together should have weirded her out. Should have been more than enough to have steered her from this all along. But it was like Ben said: she was ready to be his. Somehow, something deep inside of her knew she always had been. 

His hands found her hips, lifting her bodily along the ridges and length of his cock, before pulling her back down, aided by gravity so that the downstroke was all the more powerful. This time, Rey situated her legs underneath her, so when he brought her up, she could help him along, rocking her hips as she took him in to the root, whimpering and shuddering all the while as her body responded wholeheartedly to the sensation she’d never known before, and now knew there would be no getting enough of. 

“Fuck, you love taking all of Daddy’s cock, don’t you baby girl?” Ben asked, sucking a hickey onto her throat. Rey didn’t have the heart to tell him not to, that it might look a little suspicious. She wanted to be seen as his, somewhere deep inside of her preened at the idea that he might mark her as his own, that he wanted her enough that he was willing to not only engage in this, to seek it out and fantasize about it as she had, but that he wanted to show the world. 

“You’re so good at taking all of me, you fit me like a fucking fist.” He drove into her again, shifting their position so that Rey was laid out on her back, the sound of Ben’s hips hitting her skin echoing just beneath the whimpers and moans leaving her own lips. “Like you were _made _for me. Think you were, baby girl? Think you were always supposed to be mine.” 

“Yes, oh _fuck yeah—__yesyesyes__—_all yours, please Ben.” Her heels dug into his back, her rhythm lost in his own, unable to do more than stare up at him and take everything that he could give her. Any and all discomfort was lost in the push and pull of his cock, in the intensity of his stare as he tipped his hips upwards to discover a part deep inside of Rey she’d never known herself but oh godddamn it made her see stars. 

She was going to come, thighs shaking, unable to stay wrapped around him as tightly as she wanted. He seemed to know, though, compensating and putting them up and around his shoulders instead. Her hands, still bound, fell above her head as he reared back onto his knees to deepen the angle. She groaned as she watched his fingers wrap around her waist, digits so long that they touched, adding extra pressure that Rey had no idea she needed, let alone would be able to get. 

“Ben—gonna come. Daddy, please. Please let me come.” When did she start sounding like the girl in the video? Her throat raw, her voice a rough cadence that matched the ferocity and pace of his thrusts, eyes blown wide and lips parting as she tried to find space to _breathe—. _

“Come for me then, baby girl. Come all over Daddy’s cock.” 

As if she could say now. As her cunt tightened around on him, drawing him deeper yet inside of her, she felt him go rigid, his hips losing his rhythm as heat and something thick and wet flooded inside of her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head at the extra fullness that it provided, before her whole body went limp. 

Ben was just seconds behind her, reaching up to untie her wrists and pulling her back up and against him so they could lay down together. He threw one massive leg over her side, stroking her hair as she pressed slow kisses to the inside of his bicep, her impromptu pillow. 

“Rey, you have no idea how badly I wanted to do that the minute I walked through the door. I don’t . . . I don’t have the greatest self control, it would seem, when it comes to you. Never have.” 

She smiled as she looked up at him through half hooded eyes. No, that was true. She could’ve suggested he jump off a bridge to make her laugh, and he might’ve done it. “Glad to hear that makes two of us,” she said, stretching upwards to kiss him. “Guess I know where I’m applying to go to college next fall.” 

No one would know who they were in Corescant, not as far away as it was to their home. Few of the students from her high school even had it on their radar for potential colleges, their focus on engineering and the hard sciences enough to drive most of them to look elsewhere. They could be together, she thought as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist protectively, and she allowed herself to find some rest. Something told her she was going to need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Underage sex, in which Rey is legally a minor at 17 years old, and Ben is 21. Rey overhears him listening to porn and jacking off, and gets caught snooping in his room, watching one of the videos the very next day. Ben closes the door and offers to show her what being a 'Daddy' means, as she's unfamiliar with the term. There's unprotected sex, though Rey is on birth control, and some possessive talk and internal monologues, and, of course, it's brought up more than once that they're related and what it means for this relationship.


End file.
